Yeh Zindgi Tum Se He
by crazyforpurvi
Summary: Rajvi based...
1. Chapter 1

_**Hello….. me here with a brand new story….. "rajvi based"… you enjoy starting few chaps with purvi and "rajat entry will be in upcoming chapters…**_

_**.**_

_**..**_

_**Characters are like this:**_

_**abhijit and daya :duo**_

_**two best friends and more then friends they are like brothers living in same house**_

_**Vineet as abhijit brother**_

_**Purvi as daya sister**_

_**So purvi and vineet also shared best friends and bro sis relation**_

_**Tarika as abhijit girlfriend**_

_**Daya loved shreya but didn't confess yet**_

_**So let's go on story**_

…

_**First scene at duo house…**_

_**Abhijit and daya were not at home and inside house two younger besti present and their fighting like cat mouse**_

_Vineet please she shouts loudly"_

_He said "no" while running_

_Purvi: tu mere liye itna nahi kar sakta…(she pouted)_

_No"…he said while giggling_

_Purvi: kya…..(made a face)_

_Vineet: tu janti hai na ki woh jungle bhutia hai toh phir tuj jaisi khosbsurat ladki ka waha jana thik nahi hoga_

_Purvi: ….ek minute ek minute…finally you accepted my beauty_

_He laughs loudly_

_Purvi confused he came near to her and both sat on couch_

_Vineet: I mean jis bhoot ki mai bat kar raha ho tu bhi toh unki category mai ati hai meri nazar mai aur agar tu waha gai toh bhoot log tuje apne sath lai jayenge…hey bagwan phir hamra kya hoga…._

_Purvi: (hitting on his shoulder)band kr apna natak….. cid officer ho ke bhoot ki bat kar raha hai….. bhaia ko ane doh phir btati ho…._

_Vineet: tab tak wait kyu karna….abi call krke bta doh na…._

_Purvi: vineet,,,…..bat ko mat palat…please mere liye…_

_Vineet: nahi…_

_Purvi: thik hai…._

_Vineet (shockingly) : kya tu nahi jana chahti_

_Purvi: nahi…..(tease him)magar mai soch rahi ho ki waha par teri kitni girlfriends ai hongi…(she start counting,…) tisha, mina, riya, neha aur ha woh sia bhi….toh phir tera kiske sath time spend krne ka irda hai …..(she winked at him) _

_Vineet: arre yr mai toh majak kar raha tha tu toh serious he lai gai…(wrapping his arms around her shoulders)mai tere bina ja sakta ho kya….?_

_Purvi: (giggling) kissi ne sahi kaha hai agar ghee sidhi ungli se na nikle toh tedi karni he padti hai….. abb apni girlfriends se bachne ke liye mujhe sath lai jana chata hai_

_Vineet: ha ha thik hai….._

_Purvi: toh phir paka…_

_Vineet: ha paka_

_**At night:**_

_Duo came back home vineet and purvi greets them…duo noded in happy mood….. abhijit whispering to daya "ajj yeh dono bureau se bhi jaldi a gye aur hamre ane tak ghar par bhi hai strange na….."_

_Daya: ha boss….._

_Purvi: (innocently)bhai app dono fresh ho jayiea humne dinner ready kar diya hai…._

_Daya: arre wah kya bat hai…_

_Vineet: (with smile)ha aur khana bhi bahut yummy bana hai…. app dono khaoge toh khate he reh jaoge….._

_Duo share a glance_

_After some time all were on dining table,…_

_Purvi to abhijit: bhi apki favorite dish banai hai gulab jamun and daya bhai apke liye special kadi chawal_

_And purvi smiles sweetly_

_Duo start their dinner_

_Abhijit: arre tum dono bhi start karo na…_

_Both nod and also start their dinner while purvi gave a signal to vineet and he assures her through eyes_

_Daya: abb jo bhi bolna hai jaldi bolo_

_Vineet and purvi shockingly looks to each other_

_Abhijit: abb itni himmat se tum dono ne yeh sab kiya hai toh oska fal bhi toh milna chayiea…bolo bat kya hai_

_Vineet start_

_Vineet: bhai kal hamre college ki reunion hai…._

_Abhijit: agge bolo_

_Vineet: mai jana chahta ho….._

_Daya: asha toh jao na mana kisne kiya hai_

_Vineet: aur purvi bhi_

_Daya: ha abb tum dono ne ek he college se study kiya hai friends bhi same hai toh reunion bhi same hogi_

_Abhijit: wase itni si bat ke liye tum dono ne hame itna masla lane ki koshish ki hai…. bat kuch hazam nahi hoi….kyu daya_

_Daya: ha boss bilkul sahi kaha_

_Vineet: actually party night hai…._

_Purvi bite her tongue_

_Purvi: (pov) abb pta nahi kya kahenge bhai….._

_Daya: reunion rat ko kyu…..?timing kya hai_

_Vineet: 11pm to 5 am_

_Daya: kya…itni rat gye_

_Purvi: bhai hamne thode na kiya…..college walo ne decide kiya hai…._

_Abhijit: ha woh sab toh thik hai magar ekli ladkio ko aise itni rat gye problem ho sakti hai…..party arrange krte waqt kuch toh sochna chayiea tha_

_Vineet: bhai please mana mat kijiyea purvi ke bina mujhe party mai maja nahi ayega_

_Daya: thik hai tu hai toh phir mujhe purvi ki fikar karne ki zarort nahi hai….._

_Purvi: thnx bhai….(and hugs him from side)_

_Abhijit: wase party venue kya hai….._

_Vineet and purvi shared glance and vineet shook his head and said in low tone to purvi " abb toh hamra jana paka cancel"_

_Purvi: woh app jante hai os venue ko….._

_Abhijit: (while chewing) asha kon sa wahi toh poch raha ho_

_Vineet: (in some little tone) black forest_

_And he lowered his head and immediately duo looked to him_

_Abhijit: tera dimag khrab hai tu black forest ki bat kar raha hai;;….waha par party kaise ho sakti hai aur tu purvi ko apne sath waha lai kr jane ke liye bol raha hai_

_Purvi: bhai abb toh waha par sab set hai_

_Daya: kya set hai…..abi bhi waha ke halat sahi nahi hai_

_Vineet: bhai app dono cid officers ho ke hame dara rahe ho….agar logo ko pta chlega toh kya sochege_

_Daya: hum dara nahi rahe balki hame tum dono ki safety ki fikar hai aur sath he sath party mai ane wale sab logo ki bhi_

_Purvi: bhai….. jo log woh jungle bhotya hone ki afwah uda rahe the pakde gye hai… _

_Abhijit: nahi….. phir bhi_

_Vineet: (irritatingly) kya bhai…..app dono bhi….app ko btana he nahi chayiea tha…principal ne sab ache se arrange kiya hai police bhi hogi waha par….tension ki koi bat nahi hai_

_Abhijit again: nahi…._

_Purvi: (innocently ) please bhai…._

_And after too much convincing finally duo agree_

_Abhijit: magar dhyan se jana aur apni guns sath lai kr jana_

_Purvi: (happily) ha bhai hum app ki sari instructions follow karenge_

_Daya: vineet purvi ka dhyan rakhna_

_Purvi: kya bhai app mujhe abi bhi bachi samjte hai….. app mai bhi ek cid officer ho…. app mujhe boliye ki mai vineet ka dhyan rakho…(and she patted her shoulder with attitude)_

_Three of them laughed_

_Abhijit: ha thik hai tum vineet ka dhyan rakhna….._

_Purvi: ha bhai abb sahi hai….._

_Party was over and both settled themselves in car after bidding their friends_

_**In car:**_

_Vineet was on driver seat and purvi was on passenger seat_

_Purvi: bahut maja aya ajj party mai…._

_Vineet:ha…. dono bhai aise he tension lai rahe the….. dekh sab ache se gya_

_Purvi: ha ha mai jo thi tere sath…._

_Vineet: ha meri maa_

_Car was on her full speed when vineet stopped car with a jerk_

_Purvi: car kyu rok di tune_

_Vineet: samne dekh road par koi hai….._

_There was lying a man on the road_

_Purvi: itni rat gye aur jungle ke beecho beech kon ho sakta hai_

_Vineet: dekhna padega…._

_Purvi: nahi ruko vineet…..tum nahi jaoge…aise kaise koi intne jungle ke bich road pai behosh ho sakta hai…mujhe toh kuch thik nahi lag raha_

_Vineet: magar dekhna toh padega he_

_Purvi: thik hai mai bhi chlti ho tere sath_

_Vineet: nahi tu car mai he beth….._

_Purvi: nahi_

_Vineet: maine kaha na….tu nahi bahar ayegi….dekh mai gun lai ke ja raha ho agar koi problem hoi toh manage kr longa magar tu car se bahar nahi niklegi…. chahe kuch bhi ho jaye_

_Purvi: vineet tu_

_Vineet: mai ja raha ho_

_He open the car window and slowly came out of car and moves to lying person holding his gun Purvi checked her phone there is no signal in her phone and also in vineet's phone…..vineet checked the person and his pulse_

_Vineet: zinda hai….._

_And he heard a voice : toh tume kya laga mara hua ho_

_Vineet shocked when person open his eyes vineet stand up immediately and the next moment he was surrounded by many persons (goons)_

_Vineet: (shockingly) kon ho tum log….._

_Purvi saw these all from car and shocked …. immediately she came out of car and rushed to them_

_Vineet: (shouts) purvi yaha par mat ana_

_Purvi: chod doh osse warna_

_Goons start laughing _

_Goon1: warna kya_

_Purvi: warna tum sab ki khair nahi…._

_One goon start moving to her_

_Purvi: agge mat badna ….warna goli chla dongi…._

_Goon2: yeh hath mehndi ke liye bane hai goli chlne ke liye nahi…samji_

_Purvi: (shouts) yeh ek cid officer ke hath hai aise he samjne ki galti mat karna_

_And their boss came from purvi backside and point a gun on purvi head_

_Boss: abb toh abhijit ka bhai aur daya ki behan mere kabje mai hai dekhna kaise un dono ko apne kadmo mai padne ke liye majbor karoga…_

_All goons start laughing evily_

_Taking a chance Purvi gave a kick to man and vineet taking the opportunity to beat them but goons are near about 30-40 …so Vineet and purvi ran to car but car tyres punctured due to bullets so they hide themselves behind car_

_From both sides gun shoot happened but vineet and purvi have no enough bullets to face them….._

_Vineet: bullets khtm ho gai hai…woh log bahut jayda hai isliye abb hame jungle ki taraf jana hoga_

_Purvi: magar yeh jungle toh bhaut jayda ghna hai aur hum rasta bhi nahi jante_

_Vineet: ha magar aur koi option bhi nahi hai_

_And vineet hold purvi hand tightly and with full speed crossing the road they entered in to jungle_

_Boss: picha karo dono bach ke nahi jane chayiea_

_**So this chapter is done…. Review krke btna kaise laga…. And any guesses about upcoming chapter….. kya purvi and vineet bach payenge ja phir hoga kuch aur…**_


	2. Chapter 2

_Purvi and vineet are running with their full strength nd speed in jungle after all they are cid officers but still goons were also behind them…._

_After an hour they reached in between jungle it seems some secret place so they hide themselves there and finally goons not succeed to find themselves _

_Purvi: (in low tone) pta nahi hum jungle ke kitni andar a gye hai_

_Vineet: ha abb toh rasta dhondna bhi mushkil ho jayega_

_Purvi: hume thodi der yaha par he ruk jana chayiea….. shyd woh log abi bhi yaha par ho_

_Vineet: ha_

_**After a long time outside jungle**_

_Goons: boss dono pta nahi kaha chle gye_

_Boss: (in anger) tum logo se ek kam bhi dhang se nahi hota…. abb niklo yaha se agar abhijit aur daya a gye toh hamra bachna mushkil ho jayega_

_And they all left_

_**In jungle:**_

_Purvi: (while checking her phone) mere phone mai signal bhi nahi a raha_

_Vineet: mera phone toh pta nahi kaha gir gya….._

_Vineet: abb toh kafi waqt ho gya hai …mujhe lagta hai abb hame niklna chayiea…..shyd woh log chle gye hai_

_Purvi: ha chlo_

_Vineet: magar kis taraf jaye….kuch samj nahi a raha_

_Purvi: chlo dekhte hai…._

_And they start moving without knowing their destination_

_**After sometime**_

_Purvi: kuch samj nahi a raha mujhe lagta hai ki hum jungle mai kho gye hai…..aur upar se masum dekho aise lagta hai ki abi barish a jayegi_

_Vineet: ha hame jaldi se rasta dhondna hoga… warna problem ho jyegi_

_**In duo house:**_

_Daya: (in tensed tone)abhijit dekho dono ka phone nahi lag raha…. hame permission he nahi deni chayiea thi dono ko aisi jagah jane ki_

_Abhijit: relax daya…a jayenge dono…._

_Daya: kam se kam phone toh lagna chayiea….._

_Abhijit: ho sakta hai ki battery down ho gai ho_

_Daya: dono ki ek sath_

_Abhijit: ha ho sakta hai….tu tension mat lai yr…..chl bureau jane ka time ho gya…wapis a kr dono mai se koi ek call kr dega_

_And they rushed to bureau….._

_**In jungle: **_

_Purvi point to a direction….._

_Purvi: shyd hum iss taraf se aye the…..woh rock dekho….mujhe lagta hai ki humne cross ki thi….._

_And they moved to that side…._

_When they were about to cross the rock suddenly purvi's feet slipped nd disbalanced and she fall down in gulf_

_Vineet :(shouts) purviiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii_

_Vineet: oh no…he again shouts purvi…. purvi…. kaha ho tum _

_But no response_

_Vineet: (in tension) yeh khai toh bahut niche tak lagti hai abb mai kya karo_

_And he trying to search her….. He screamed taking her name again and again but in vain_

_**In bureau**__:_

_They all were busy in their work when in noon daya entered inside bureau back and directly made his way toward abhijit's desk_

_Daya: abhijit dekho 3 baj chuke hai magar abb tak koi phone nahi aya_

_Abhijit: ha daya abb toh mujhe bhi fikar ho rahi hai_

_Daya: maine ghar par bhi phone kiya tha ramu kaka ne btyea ki dono abi ghar par nahi punche….._

_And bureau phone rang_

_Sachin picked the phone…._

_**On phone**_

_Sachin: thik hai hum atte hai….._

_Abhijit: kya hua sachin…_

_Sachin: sir local police ka phone tha forest jungle ke bich mai unko ek gadi mili hai …gadi mai koi nahi hai unko lagta hai ki jaror waha par koi incident hua hai_

_Shreya: toh sir abb hame waha par jana hoga….._

_Daya: ha jana toh hoga….._

_Sachin: sir gadi ka no bhi bta diya hai hum malom kar laite hai ki gadi kisske name pai registered hai….hame asani ho jayegi_

_Abhijit: no kya hai gadi ka_

_Sachin told them no and after hearing it duo eyes wide opened…..their face expression also changed_

_Freddy: kya hua sir app dono gadi ka no sun kr itna chounk kyu gye…._

_Daya: yeh gadi toh vineet ki hai jo last week he abhijit ne vineet ko birthday par gift ki thi….._

_Shreya: magar sir vineet waha par kya laine gya hai….._

_Daya: vineet aur purvi kal rat ek party ke liye gye the….. aur abi tak wapis nahi aye_

_Now all tensed for them_

_Abhijit: hame abi niklna hoga…_

_**In jungle:**_

_It was heavy rain_

_Vineet: (in loud noise) purvi kaha par ho tum…please _

_But he was not able to found her_

_On the other side cid team also reached there and moved inside jungle with forest police after few time Sachin recognized vineet_

_Sachin: sir vineet_

_All ran to him and abhijit hugged him_

_Abhijit: tum thik ho…aur purvi kaha hai…..?_

_Vineet : (in bad condition) mai thik ho bhai….._

_Daya: (immediately) purvi kaha hai….._

_Vineet: purvi…..waha ….._

_Abhijit: kya waha _

_Vineet: purvi khai mai gir gai aur tab se mai osse dhondne ki koshish kar raha ho…._

_All shocked _

_Daya: kab kaise….._

_And vineet told them everything what happened with them_

_Shreya: sir abb toh rat bhi hone ko hai_

_Daya: (In anger and tensed tone) toh kya hua hame purvi ko dhondna hoga_

_Pankaj: magar sir itne ghne jungle mai rat ko hum kaise dhond payenge…_

_Daya: jisse wapis jana hai ja sakta hai magar mai purvi ko liye bina nahi jaonga…_

_Forest police: m1, m2_

_M1: sir iss waqt yaha rehna khtre se khali nahi hai… hame wapis jana hoga…._

_Daya: nahi mai purvi ko aise ekle chod ke nahi ja sakta…_

_M2: sir yaha par bhut jyda jungli janwar hai…magar oss khai ki tarf nahi hai….aur agar woh khai mai giri hai toh unko waha par kissi janwar ka khtra nahi hai….._

_M1: ha sir yeh sahi keh raha hai…hamra yaha rehna risky ho sakta hai….._

_Abhijit: daya chlo_

_Daya: nahi mai nahi jaonga…jisse jana hai jao magar mai purvi ko liye bina wapis nahi jaonga_

_Abhijit: daya pagal mat bano…hum purvi ko kuch nahi hone denge…..woh thik hogi….aur agar tumne aise he zidd ki toh…_

_Daya: mai kuch nahi janta….mai wapis nahi jaonga…._

_Abhijit: thik hai hum dono chlenge….aur tum sab wapis jao_

_Sachin: nahi sir iss mai bahut khtra hai_

_Daya: cid mai reh kar ajj tak hum khtre se he khelte aye hai aur phir ajj toh bat meri behan ki hai…_

_Sachin: thik hai sir phir mai apke sath chlta ho_

_Abhijit: nahi sirf mai aur daya jayenge…._

_Vineet: mai bhi apke sath chloga_

_Daya: apni halat dekhi hai tumne…_

_Vineet: magar bhai_

_Abhijit : tum sab wapis jao yaha se he…hum log agge niklte hai_

_Shreya: (looking to daya) abhijit sir apna khyal rakhna aur daya sir ka bhi_

_Abhijit: hame kuch nahi hoga…._

_And they searched her whole night but result is in vain… it was up to sun rise when they reached near a cottage…_

_Abhijit: puri rat nikal gai magar abi tak purvi ka kuch pta nahi chla…_

_Daya: mujhe bahut fikar ho rahi hai purvi ki_

_Abhijit: woh samne dekh jhopdi hai chl waha par beth kar kuch kha laite hai,,,,,,,,,,,,_

_Daya: jab tak purvi nahi mil jati mai kuch nahi khao ga_

_Abhijit: pagal mat ban…. tune kal se kuch nahi khya….. tu fikar mat kar purvi hame jaldi he mil jayegi….tuje apni health ka bhi toh khyal rakhna hai warna purvi mujhe dantegi….._

_Finally daya agree_

_And when they entered in the cottage shocked to see the scene…purvi was lying there in unconscious state…_ they r_eally relived a release sigh seeing her fine_

_Daya: purvi _

_He got tears in his eyes and hugged her tightly but she is not in her sense they trying their best to make her in sense but in vain daya picked her in his arms and move from there…_

_**At duo home**__:_

_She was in her room all entered in her room tears were in their eyes shreya sat besides her holding her hand nd daya on other side rubbing his hand on her hairs_

_All other Stood near her bed_

_Purvi thanks all of them for finding her shreya says purvi that she had to come back as she has such a lovely brothers and friends and purvi hugs shreya and daya_

_Daya: ( in hug)pta mai kitna dar gya tha_

_Purvi: bhai abb mai wapis a gai ho_

_Daya: ajj ke bd mai kabi bhi aise muj se dur mat jana_

_Purvi: kabi nahi jaongi…._

_Now all were happy and after some time they all start leaving for their homes_

_**So this chapter is done…. Many of you confused…! Yes I know it….. like purvi and vineet are safe now without any incident or tragedy…. And about rajat Where is he? I know many questions raise in your mind guys but only wait for next chapter…. In next chap you can see a big tragedy in purvi life and Rajat sir entry also…. The main story start from next chap,,….. so me waiting for your reviews then I will update next chapter according to your reviews….**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Thanks saney, preetn, hamdard duo, cidfan 16**_

_**Thanks jannatfairy, kavinsanjana, katiiy, anubhab mondal, mithi, vampire feelings**_

_**Thanks Harman: yes you are right dear**_

_**Thanks ravu 161, pari**_

_**Thanks kirti: its rajvi fiction as I said before…. And for rajat sir let's check this chapter**_

_**Thanks ishi, guestnl, paro, rk**_

_**Thanks "guest" whose guess is absolutely right… please mention your name dear in this chapter's review section **_

_**Next chapter is:**_

_Days passed liked this and all were almost forget about that incident….. it was after two months all were in bureau when acp sir informed all cid members a new officer will joined bureau today…. A case was reported there so abhijit, daya, sachin and purvi went to crime spot …. _

_**In bureau:**_

_A young , dashing , handsome man entered in bureau and introduced himself _

_Man: semi senior inspector rajat here….._

_Acp: welcome rajat cid Mumbai_

_Rajat shakes hand with acp_

_Rajat: thanks sir_

_Acp introduced rest cid team to rajat_

_Rajat: sir abhijit sir aur daya sir_

_Freddy: sir app unko pehle se he jante hai…?_

_Rajat: nahi ….. actually maine unke bare mai bahut suna hai isliye….._

_Acp: abhijit, daya aur hamre 2 aur officers ek case ki investigation ke liye gye hai….. thodi der tak a jayegne_

_Rajat: ji sir… _

_Acp: chlo rajat… baki ki formalities puri kr doh_

_Acp moved and rajat followed him…_

_**On crime spot:**_

_cid team solved case within hour Where husband commit he killed his wife because of some financial problem so case was solved and they were about to left the place when purvi felt some dizziness and fall on the ground after a while… she was behind of them so firstly no one noticed her but when they noticed all ran to her… daya sprinkle little water on her face and she came back in sense_

_Abhijit: (in panic tone) kya hua purvi tum thik toh ho na…?_

_Purvi: (in low tone) ha mai thik ho bhai..bs aise he thoda chakr a gya tha…._

_Daya: (tensed tone)chlo hospital chlte hai….._

_Purvi: bhai mai thik ho…. App tension mat lijiyea…. Abb hame bureau jana chayiea_

_Abhijit: hmm chlo_

_Daya: lekin abhijit_

_Abhijit: daya pehle bureau chlte hai bd mai dekhege…_

_And he nod_

_**Outside bureau:**_

_Daya: (in scolding tone) ajj kal tum thik se khati piti nahi ho_

_Abhijit: (agree with daya) ha maine bhi notice kiya hai ajj kal kafi alsi ho gai ho tum purvi…_

_Purvi: (little irritate) bhai app dono toh mere piche he pad gye mai bilkul thik ho….._

_Vineet came there_

_Vineet: kya hua purvi itna irritate kyu ho rahi hai…?_

_Purvi: kuch nahi….._

_Daya: ajj crime spot pai purvi behosh ho gai thi… aur bol rahi hai kuch bhi nahi_

_Vineet: dekha maine tumse bola tha na ki tujhe checkup krwana chayiea magar tu hai ki meri bat manti he nahi,,…._

_Daya: ek minute ek minute tu kya keh raha hai…_

_Vineet: bhai woh_

_Purvi: (trying to stop him)vineet jane de na_

_Vineet: nahi ajj tu mujhe nahi rokegi_

_Daya: tu bol_

_Vineet: bhai yeh sab ajj se nahi bahut der se ho raha hai purvi ko achank chakr ana aur vomiting hona….._

_Abhijit: toh pehle kyu nahi btaya tumne…?_

_Vineet: bhai maine toh isse kitni bar bola hai ki dr ke pass chlte hai magar yeh har bar bat tal deti hai…._

_Daya: kya hai yeh sab purvi…._

_Purvi: bhai kuch nahi bs aise he app fikar mat kijiyea_

_Daya: kaise fikar na karo…. Hum abi hospital ja rahe hai_

_Purvi: (popped eyes) abi_

_Daya: ha…._

_Purvi: please abi nahi….please please bhai_

_Abhijit: thik hai toh phir sham ko paka_

_Purvi: (hugs him) thanks bhai_

_Abhijit: vineet abb tum aur purvi ghar jao…._

_Purvi: magar bhai abi toh bureau off hone mai kafi time hai_

_Abhijit: mai acp sir se bat kr longa_

_Vineet: app log andar jayeia rajat sir apke bare mai poch rahe the…._

_Daya: rajat kon…?_

_Abhijit: yr subah sir bta rahe the na ki ajj ek new officer join krne ja raha hai_

_Daya : oh ha_

_Daya: chlo osse bhi mil laite hai…. (instructing tone) Aur tum dono sidha ghar he jana ….. purvi raste mai bahar ka kuch mat khana….sham ko mai khud tujhe hospital lai kr chloga_

_Purvi: (with sad face) thik hai bhai_

_Duo went from there_

_Purvi: (with anger) vineet abb teri wajah se mujhe hospital jana padega…_

_Vineet: yr mai toh hamesh fas jata ho agar na btao toh bhai sse dant khao aur agar bta diya toh abb tumse_

_Purvi: mera sath diya kr warna ek din pitega tu mujse…_

_Vineet: arre yr mai toh hamesha he tere sath deta ho …..ha bs kabi kabi gadbad ho jati hai…._

_Purvi: abb chle_

_Vineet: ha chlo_

_At evening duo came back home when saw tarika there …vineet and tarika both looking tensed_

_Abhijit: tarika tum yaha par…? Aur vineet kya hua tu kuch tense lag raha hai_

_Vineet: bhai purvi ko phir se chakr a gya tha thodi der pehle…._

_Daya: (tensed ) kya!_

_Vineet: ha woh toh tarika bhabi achank yaha par a gai aur phir inhone apni ek dr friend ko phone kr ke ghar par he bula liya_

_Daya: (in panicked tone) purvi abb thik toh hai,…._

_Tarika: hmm dr andar hai osse check kr rahi hai_

_After sometime dr came outside of purvi room all rushed to her…._

_Daya: dr purvi kaisi hai_

_Dr: she is fine now…. Magar app logo ko uska ashe se dhyan rakhna hoga….._

_Abhijit: ha kuch dino se purvi kafi weak feel kr rahi thi magar humne dhyan nahi diya….. abb hum oski puri care karenge…. Kuch dino ki bureau se chutti bhi lai le gi…_

_Dr: yeh app kya keh rahe hai aisi halat mai purvi burau jati thi..?_

_All shocked on dr sudden question_

_Tarika: dr kaisi halat mai….? Hum samje nahi kuch_

_Dr: tarika she is pregnant …. _

_All are hell shocked and their faces became pale_

_Tarika: (stammering)dr …..dr app yeh kya keh rahi hai_

_Dr: wahi jo sach hai…. Purvi ke sath jo kuch ho raha hai oski pregnancy ki wajah se ho raha hai…..Aur pregnancy ke starting few months bhut critical hote hai aise mai osse aram ki zarort hai…. Filhal toh mai apko itna he bta sakti ho baki unki condition mujhe kuch sahi nahi lag rahi app kal hospital a jayeia mai ache se checkup kr dongi….. oske bd he apko sab ache se pta chl payega…._

_Tarika nod but all others are still in shock daya sat on floor with thud… abhijit moves to him_

_Abhijit: daya tu thik hai?_

_Daya didn't respond_

_Abhijit: daya….._

_He stood up with a jerk…._

_Daya: (in anger) kon hai woh vinnet…..?_

_Vineet: bhai koi bhi toh nahi….._

_Daya: (in anger) jhooth mat bolo…._

_Vineet: (confused) bhai mera yakin kijiye mai nahi janta…._

_Abhijit: (also in anger)aise kaise ho sakta hai ki purvi ki life mai koi ho aur tumhe malom na ho_

_Vineet: (still in shock) bhai mai bhi utna he shocked ho jitne ki app log_

_Tarika: (try to protect him) ho sakta hai ki vineet sach bol raha ho purvi ne vineet ko bhi na btaya ho_

_Daya: (in stern tone) aisa ho he nahi sakta ki vineet ko malom na ho woh alag bat hai ki yeh bta nahi raha…magar btana toh padega he tumhe nahi toh purvi ko_

_And he rushed to purvi room in anger and all others followed him_

_In purvi room'_

_Purvi trying to convince them but no one agreed with her except vineet_

_Vineet:( from purvi side) bhai purvi sach keh rahi hai iski life mai koi nahi hai_

_Daya: (with great anger) tum chup raho vineet….. agar aisa kuch bhi nahi hai toh phir purvi pregnant kaise ho sakti hai…..dr ne jo kaha woh sach hai…..bolo iss bat ka koi jawab hai tumhare pass… (holding purvi arm in anger) tum bolo purvi_

_Now both are speechless….. tears are continuously rolling down on her cheeks….._

_Purvi: bhai mera yakin kijyea…._

_But he tight his grip more when purvi screamed "ahhh"_

_Abhijit: (in concern tone) chod daya….( daye leave her) dekho purvi woh ladka jo bhi hai tum hame btao hum tumhari shadi ki bat osse karenge….. sab thik ho jayega_

_Purvi: (while crying) bhai mai apko kaise samjao ki mujhe kuch bhi nahi malom ki yeh sab kaise hua hai…meri life mai koi nahi hai…mujhe kuch nahi pta kuch bhi nahi…_

_And she start crying vigorously _

_And vineet trying to console her and tarika also trying her best to manage her but due to weakness she again fall in unconscious state daya left the room in anger and pain and abhijit also came back to daya_

_Abhijit: (trying to console him) daya please yr tu iss tarah se react mat kar ….tumne purvi ki halat dekhi kaisi ho gai hai_

_Daya: tumhe purvi ki halat dikhti hai magar iss waqt mere dil par kya bet rahi hai iski kisi ko fikar hai ja nahi….. koi nahi samj pa raha hai…(in anger) meri toh samj mai nahi a raha ki purvi hame oske bare mai bta kyu nahi rahi hai….kahi aisa toh nahi ki kahi woh ladka purvi ko dhokha de kar chla gya ho…._

_Vineet also came there_

_Vineet: nahi bhai aisa kuch bhi nahi hai…..app kyu nahi man laite ki purvi ki life mai ajj tak koi nahi aya hai_

_Daya: man laita ho magar tum dr ki bat ko bhi toh nahi galat sabit kar sakte…agar purvi ki life mai koi nahi hai toh phir oske kissi ke sath physical relationship kaise ban gye…aur jiski wajah se yeh sab ho gya…._

_Tarika too joined them_

_Tarika: aisa bhi ho sakta hai ki kissi ne purvi ke sath jabrdasti ki ho…_

_Abhijit: aisa nahi ho sakta….purvi khud ek cid officer hai toh koi himmat nahi kar sakta purvi ke sath aisa karne ki aur phir agar aisa kuch hota toh purvi hame zaror btati…. ( to daya) daya please tum shant raho…. Yeh dono jhooth bhi toh nahi bol rahe honge.. mai purvi se bat karonga…..tu fikar mat kr…. Vineet purvi ke sath yeh sab kab se ho raha hai…_

_Vineet: bhai yehi kuch 2 months se,…_

_Abhijit: tumhare kehne ka matlab hai ki jab se purvi ke sath jungle wala incident hua hai….._

_Vineet: (shocked) ha bhai…. Keh sakte hai tab se he…_

_Tarika: abhijit tum kya soch rahe ho….?_

_Abhijit: bd mai btata ho….._

_Something strike to abhijit mind and he went to purvi room… After some time purvi gain her sense back_

_Abhijit: (in concern tone)purvi tum hame puri detail mai btao ki jab tum jungle mai kho gai thi toh oss rat jungle mai kya hua tha.._

_Purvi: (shocked) jungle mai…bhai kya matlab_

_Abhijit: purvi tum bs mujhe btao_

_And purvi again narrates everything to them…._

_Abhijit: ek minute…..jab purvi khai(gulf) mai giri toh osi waqt behosh ho gai thi aur phir jab hum purvi tak punche the purvi tab bhi behosh thi iska matlab purvi pure 24 ghante behosh rahi thi aur iske bech kya hua hame toh kya purvi ko bhi malom nahi hai…_

_Vineet: (in confused way) bhai apke kehne ka matlab hai ki….._

_Abhijit: ha vineet….jab purvi behosh thi toh tab he kissi ne purvi ki behoshi ka fayda utha kar…(and he didn't complete his sentence)_

_He saw purvi crying and daya falling face_

_Vineet: (to daya) apko waha se ek boy shirt bhi toh mili thi…._

_Daya: damn it …(in high anger) yeh sab hamre dimag mai pehle kyu nahi aya…(tightening his fist) agar oss waqt malom hota toh woh insan ajj zinda nahi hota jisne meri behan ke sath itni ghatia harkat ki hai…._

_Abhijit: woh kon tha aur jungle mai kaise aye hame kuch bhi pta nahi… itna confirm ho gya hai ki iss sab mai purvi ki koi galti nahi hai….(placed his hand on purvi head) bs abb hame purvi ka khyal rakhna hai…._

_Daya: koi insane itna ghatia kaise ho sakta hai… agar life mai kabi bhi mere samne a gye toh jann lai longa mai oski….._

_Abhijit: relax daya… hum oske bare mai kuch nahi jante… aur shyd kabi jan bhi nahi payenge… _

_All are in tears…_

_**Next day in hospital:**_

_Abhijit: sab thik toh hogai na tarika?_

_Tarika:shyd ha aur shyd nahi_

_Abhijit: matlab_

_Tarika: purvi kafi weak hai… shyd kuch toh tension ki wajah se hai…..aur kuch purvi ka thik se dhyan nahi rakha gya isliye_

_Daya: magar mujhe toh lagta hai ki purvi normal hai_

_Tarika: daya mai abb ki bat nahi kar rahi ho… pregnancy ke starting 3 months bahut precious hote hai jis mai caring ki bahut zarort hoti hai magar purvi ke case mai aisa nahi hua….osse toh khud he bahut der se pta chla….aur purvi mai weakness bhi bahut jayda hai…..shyd oske mind ke sath sath oski body bhi abi tak iss bat ko accept nahi kar pai hai/…..baki reports ke ane ke bd pta chlega_

_And after some time a nurse came to them_

_Nurse: apko dr ne apne cabin mai bulya hai_

_**In dr cabin**_

_Tarika: (in hurry tone) dr sab thik toh hai…koi problem toh nahi hai na…?_

_Dr: tarika app khud ek dr hai aur sab ache se samj sakti hai…..mai apko sach btana chati ho app please meri bat ko ache se samjne ki koshish kijiye_

_Daya: (in panic tone)dr bat kya hai_

_Dr: dekhiye purvi ki pregnancy ko kafi time ho gya hai… magar purvi ki reports normal nahi hai…_

_Abhijit: normal nahi hai matlab_

_Dr: mujhe lagta hai ki purvi ko yeh bacha abort karwa dena chayiea_

_All shocked_

_Daya: (in tensed tone) yeh app kya keh rahi hai_

_Dr: dekhiye agar purvi iss bache ko abort nahi karwati toh oski khud ki jann ko khatra hai_

_Daya: kya…..!_

_Dr: ha….kyuki purvi ki womb baby carry nahi kar sakti…_

_Tarika: magar dr aise kaise ho sakta hai….i mean purvi normal hai aur phir woh cid mai hai jaha par sare physical test liye jate hai …..aur phir _

_Dr: mai purvi ki physical capability ke bare mai nahi keh rahi ho tarika…app toh khud ek dr hai aur ache se janti hai ki maa banne ke liye internal strength ki bhi bahut zarort hai….aur shyd purvi mai thi bhi…. magar pregnancy ki starting mai ache se dhyan na rakh pane ki wajah se bahut sari complications a gai hai….. jinka ek he solution hai ki purvi iss bache ko abort karwa de…_

_Abhijit: magar dr yeh galat hai…..illegal hai_

_Dr: nahi sir yeh illegal nahi hai….agar maa ki jann bachne ke liye baby ko abort karwia jaye toh illegal nahi hota…aur wase bhi agar purvi iss bache ko janam dena bhi chathi hai toh sirf purvi ke liye nahi apke liye bhi problem ho sakti hai_

_Vineet: kya matlab_

_Dr: matlab yeh ki bache ko janam dene ke bd purvi ka bach pana almost impossible hai….. aur purvi ki weakness ki wajah se baby ki growth ache se nahi ho payegi…..ho sakta hai ki baby mentally suitable na ho ja phir deaf ,dumb ho ja phir paralyised ho….._

_Daya: kya purvi ki jann ke sath sath baby bhi secure nahi hai…..?_

_Dr: ji ha… yehi bat mai apko samjna chati ho… purvi ke jane ke bd toh oske bache ko apko he samblna hoga to… bahut mushkil ho jayega aise ek abnormal bache ko ek ashi zindgi dena aur os bache ka khud ki life ke sath survive karna….. isliye mai apko bilkul sahi salah de rahi ho baby phir bhi ho sakta hai magar purvi ki zindgi wapis nahi a sakti…._

_Daya: (with down head) magar purvi iske liye kabi nahi manegi_

_Dr: dekhiye maine apko sab bta diya hai abb agge apki marji hai ki apko kya karna hai_

_**Outside dr cabin**__:_

_Tarika: kya soch rahe ho daya…_

_Daya: mujhe purvi ki life chayiea….._

_abhijit: daya sahi keh raha hai…. purvi ki jan ko khatre mai dal kar hum os bache ko iss dunia mai nahi la sakte….._

_they came back home but when they told purvi about her pregnancy complications she became super shocked….._

_Purvi: (in tears) yeh kya keh rahe hai app sab…aisa nahi ho sakta…. (putting her hand on her stomach)kuch bhi ho mai iss bache ko janam dogi….._

_Daya: (trying to convince her) dekho purvi samjne ki koshish karo tumhari jann hamre liye sabse jayda jarori hai….tum dekhna sab thik ho jayega…..tumhari shadi hogi ,,,,,aur phir tumhari life mai bache bhi ayegne_

_Purvi: (in tears) nahi bhai mai apne bache ko nahi khona chahti….chahe meri jann he kyu na chli jayea…_

_Abhijit: purvi samjne ki koshish karo…bacha bhi normal nahi hoga_

_Purvi: (yelled) mai kuch nahi samjna chahti…..bs mai iss bache ko abort nahi karwongi_

_Daya: (in stern tone) tumhe hamri bat manni he hogi… ek aise bache ke liye jo iss dunia mai aye he nahi hai mai oske liye tumhri jan ko khatre mai nahi dal sakta…. mai tumhe khud se dur nahi jane donga….._

_Purvi: bhai agar mai chle bhi jaongi toh mera bacha toh apke pass hoga….._

_Daya: (cupping her face) hoga….magar mai apni behan ke bina nahi reh paonga…_

_Tarika: purvi samjne ki koshish karo bina maa baap ke bache ka koi future nahi hota…._

_**After two days in hospital:**_

_Abhijit: tarika purvi ko andar lai ke jao_

_Purvi: please bhai…( pleading way)aisa mat kijiye mere sath…_

_But tarika and a nurse forcefully takd her inside_

_Purvi shouts from inside…. "bhai please mujhe ghar jana hai ….. mai apne bache ko nahi khona chahti" ….. please bhai mere sath aisa mat kijiyea….. mujhe yaha se lai jayeia…._

_Daya: (with tears) mai purvi ko aise nahi dekh sakta…. mai purvi ko yaha se wapis lai kr ja raha ho_

_Abhijit: (hold him) pagal manat bano daya…..yeh purvi ki zindgi ka sawal hai…kya tum osse se oski zindgi chen laina chahte ho_

_Daya: (in tears) magar dekho woh kaise tadap rahi hai…._

_Abhijit: (trying to compose him) daya yeh oski zindgi ka sabse bura waqt hai jo abb khatam ho jayega phir tum dekhna hum oski zindgi khushio se bhar denge…._

_After sometime tarika came out from operation theatre…_

_Abhijit: tarika .. purvi thik toh hai….?_

_Tarika: abhijit bhut mushkil se ho paya hai purvi itna chilla rahi thi aur oska bp bhi normal nahi tha magar phir bhi maine jaise waise dr ko convience kiya aur… wase abb woh thik hai bs weakness ki wajah se behosh ho gai hai…. Fikar ki koi bat nahi hai….._

_They saw daya sitting there in tears….tarika moves to her_

_Tarika: daya abb sab thik ho jayega…._

_**At duo home:**_

_Purvi was in her room when all entered in room tears were in their eyes tarika sit besides her….daya holding her hand and rubbing his hand in her hairs…. He kissed on her hand and said " sab thik ho jayega purvi" _ _abhijit was standing near by daya but vineet was outside from room because he cannot saw her best friend like this….._

_**Done done done… such a long chapter…so how's it?… hope so good…. Now its upto You guys… you like it or not….. please leave a review in review section…. I know in this chap rajat was in minor role but Now Rajat sir also there….. so from next chap you will see rajvi …. Full of rajvi chapters…. More reviews mean fast updation… so me waiting…**_


	4. Chapter 4

_**A big thanks to all my reviewers….**_

_It was after two months…_

_**In bureau:**_

_All gave a warm welcome to purvi….. all were happy bcoz she came back and may be she also because she was trying her best to forget about that incident …..all wished her but when she came infornt of rajat he became shocked after seeing her….. yes she is! …she is in front of him whom he trying to find out from previous four months time paused for him when he saw her… His heart beat stop at that moment and his sighs stop his face expressions was blank he moves to her with shocked confused but with happy way_

_He was just looking at her blankly and thinking_

_"jisse mai dhondta tha yaha waha woh toh hamesha mere itne pass thi"_

_Shreya: purvi yeh hai rajat sir….._

_" good morning sir" she said with a cute smile_

_He lost in her smile her baby face , in her eyes mean totally in her beauty and he came out of his trance when bureau phone rang and a case reported all moved to their desks and she also but he is still standing on same place….. he only wants to mesmerized her beauty… some thoughts came to his mind :she was always around me but i never got it" …."she is sister of sn. inspector daya" _

_**Evening time:**__  
acp: purvi tum ajj ghar jaldi wapis chli jana_

_Purvi: nahi sir mai thik ho_

_Acp: janta ho magar phir bhi…..ajj mai tumhe jane ki permission deta ho tum jao…_

_Purvi nod but rajat continuously staring her from the corner of his eyes so when she leave the bureau he also chased her_

_**In parking area**_

_Purvi was about to sat in car when someone pulled her toward himself and she shocked to see the person_

_Purvi: (shocked and confused) rajat sir app yeh kya kar rahe hai…_

_Rajat: kaha chli gai thi tum mujhe chod ke….(in hurting tone)_

_She looks here and there…._

_Rajat: (tighting his grip)bolo…._

_Purvi: (still in shock) sir app kya keh rahe hai…..mai toh apko ajj pehli bar mili ho….toh phir app mere se yeh sab battein kyu kar rahe hai….._

_His eyes wide opened really she doesn't know anything….. she didn't remember anything what happened that night in between them…..he hold her wrist and pushed her in the car and settled himself on the driver seat and drove off_

_Purvi: (in some worry tone)sir app mujhe kaha lai ja rahe hai…._

_Rajat didn't respond her_

_Purvi: sir kuch boliyea_

_But he was driving the car on full speed_

_Purvi: sir app gadi itni tej kyu chla rahe hai_

_But this time also he didn't utter a single word she was totally confused….._ _she was not understand what was going on and he stopped the car in front of a house he hold her hand again and said "chlo" before purvi said anything he grabbed her inside house_

_Rajat: (showing to her)yeh mera ghar hai…_

_Purvi: (confused) sir app mujhe yaha par kyu lai kr aye hai_

_Rajat: (questioning her)purvi tumhe sach mai kuch yad nahi hai_

_Purvi: !kya sir….?_

_Rajat: ki oss rat jungle mai hamre beech kya hua tha…_

_And his words make a thud on her mind what he said "jungle mai" words pinched her heart and she stepped back was having tears in her eyes_

_Purvi: (murmur)jungle…..(stammering ) r…..rat_

_Rajat : purvi os rat jungle mai tum mere sath thi aur_

_And she looked him with questioning eyes_

_Purvi: (stammering) ap….apk….e sath_

_Rajat: ha purvi….mai aur mere sath 2 aur officers the aur hum ek drug dealer ko pakdte pakdte jungle mai punch gye the aur issi beech jungle mai kho gya tha aur apne sathio se bhi bichd gya tha aur phir waha par mujhe tum mili behosh…._

_Purvi: (in hated voice) aur app ne mere behosh hone ka fayda uthya_

_Rajat face expression changed after hearing her words_

_Rajat: fayda uthya(shocked)_

_Purvi: ha app ne jo mere sath kiya…._

_Rajat: mai toh sirf tumhe bachna chahta tha….._

_Purvi: meri zindgi barbad kar kr app mujhe bachna chahte the…._

_Rajat hold her arm tightly….zindgi barbad nahi karna chahta tha balki zindgi bachna chahta tha aur wahi maine kiya….agar tumhe yeh yd nahi ki hamre bich kya hua toh tumhe oske pehle ka bhi kuch yd nahi hoga kyuki tab toh tum behosh thi….._

_And he start his words_

_**Flashback**_

_Rajat was in jungle alone and trying to find out the exit way of jungle but rain was heavy and strong wind blew also happen there…._

_Rajat: (to himself) lagta hai woh dono wapis chle gye os criminal ko lai kr aur mai yaha rasta bhtak gya ho…_

_And suddenly his eyes recognized a human body….._

_Rajat: oh shit….ek aur dead body_

_But when he came near to body he saw a beautiful girl body lying on the floor with leafs_

_Rajat: (murmur) itni khobsurat ladki ko kon mar sakta hai…._

_But when he checked her pulse she is not dead…yes she is alive but having in unconscious state… immediately he picked her in his arms and trying to find a proper and secure place for them and at least he found it… a cottage made with wooden at few distance … rajat checked her again there are some wounds and scars on her body but blood is continuously ozzing from her forehead_

_Rajat: shyd issi chot ki wajah se behosh ho gai hai….._

_He pulled out his handkerchief and knot it on her wound…_

_But her body is totally wet and due to cold weather she was shivering badly her lips were trembling….he put his shirt on her but his shirt was also wet so there was no benefit of it…._

_Rajat: barish itni tej ho rahi hai ki sukhi lkdia bhi nahi milegi ki bonefire kr sako…_

_But her body was trembling very badly_

_Rajat: agar yeh ladki aise he rahi toh mar jayegi… hey bagwan abb mai kya karo_

_He trying to make her conscious but her wound was deep….. he waits a long but her condition became worst due to cold weather at last he has no other option he moved close to her and put his lips on her lips and put his entire weight on her she was not in the condition to resist him and he removed her cloths along with his cloths…..his warm body touch gave some relaxation to her body but not properly for only sake of saving her life he shared his body warmness to her…after some time she was relax because her body got heat from inside…he spread the clothes on the cottage floor to make them dry and laid beside him and hugged her tightly…..so the whole night she was in his arms in his warm breaths…_

_He stop when she shouts " stop it"_

_Rajat: purvi maine fayda nahi uthya balki barish ki wajah se tum puri bheeg chuki thi aur tumhari halat bhi bahut kharab thi…maine kitni koshish ki tumhe hosh mai lane ke liye magar thnd ki wajah se tum kamp rahi thi aur phir mujhe wapis ane ka rasta bhi malom nahi tha…..tumhari jan bachna mere liye zarori tha aur phir tumhari body ko heat dene ke liye maine woh sab kiya…..agar mai aisa nahi karta toh tum bach nahi pati_

_Purvi: (in careless tone) toh mar jane diya hota mujhe…._

_Rajat: purvi tumhari jagah koi bhi hota toh bhi mai aisa he karta kyuki kissi ki jann bachna sabse badi bat hai…..purvi mera yakin karo maine woh sab kissi galat intensions se nahi kiya tha…_

_Purvi: man laiti ho agar app itne he mahan the toh phir mere hosh mai ane ka intzar kyu nahi kiya kyu mujhe waha par ekele chod kar chle gye the….._

_Rajat shocked….._

_Rajat: purvi mai har pal har waqt tumhare sath tha…_

_Purvi: jhooth mat boliyea….jab mujhe hosh ayea mai apne ghar par thi aur tab mujhe iss bat ka andaja bhi nahi tha ki mere sath aisa kuch hua hai….._

_Rajat: purvi aisa nahi hai…..mai sach mai wahi par tha magar_

_**Again flashback:**_

_Morning time she was still in deep sleep he trying to awake her but no response from her side….he wore her clothes properly_

_Rajat: yeh toh uth he nahi rahi…..abb kya karo…..ha pani lai ke ata ho kahi se shyd isse pyas lagi hogi…aur pani he isse hosh mai lane ke liye kam ayega…_

_And he went away but when he came back she was not there…..he shocked…!_

_**Flashback end:**_

_Rajat: purvi mai tumhare liye pani lane gya tha aur jab wapis aya toh tum waha par nahi thi maine kitni koshish ki tumhe dhondne ki magar tum mujhe nahi mili_

_Purvi: (in careless tone)ho gai apki kahani khtam ja phir abi bhi kuch baki hai…._

_Rajat: purvi kahani nahi mai tumhe sach bta raha ho_

_Purvi : (shouts) bs kijiye app….apna sach apne pass he rakhiyea…sab khtm kar diya apne meri life barbad kar di apke iss sach ne iske liye mai apko kabi maff nahi karongi_

_Tears came into her eyes again and again but she harshly removes it and left the place completely_

…_**. Kya purvi rajat ko maff kr pyegi ja nahi,…..**_

…_**. Jab daya ko iss sachai ka pta chlege toh kya hoga?**_


	5. Chapter 5

_**Thanks to all…..**_

_._

_.._

…

_she was walking on the empty and dark road with teary eyes….. tears were again and again covering her cheeks her eyes were red because she was crying continuously from previous few time…. many voices echoing in her ears which giving her sharp pain and pinching her heart again and again like pin_

_she falls down on her knees at empty road and burst out into tears she was yelling in pain now "kyu hua mere sath aisa… ajj jab mai sab kuch bhula ke age bdna chati thi toh ek bar phir mera past mere samne a gya"….. she feels broken inside…. She was weak enough… but she was screaming and crying loudly in pain_

_purvi: (in heart broken tone) ajj jab mai apni life mai agge bd rahi thi toh kyu meri kismet mujhe phir wahi par lai kr chli gai…kyu?_

_Her eyes were red and her heart beat was really very fast_

_**At duo house**_

_Abhijit: purvi bureau se toh kab ki nikal chuki thi toh phir ghar kyu nahi ai abi tak_

_Vineet: oska phone bhi toh nahi lag raha_

_Daya: mujhe toh bahut fikar ho rahi hai…vineet ek kam kro purvi ka phone trace kro kaha par hai_

_And same time door bell rang and vineet open the door and shocked to see purvi _

_Vinnet: (hurriedly) kaha par thi tum purvi?….hume kitni fikar ho rahi thi tumhari_

_She saw all eyes starring her so she trying to change the environment_

_Purvi: meri gadi kharb ho gai isliye late ho gai…._

_Daya: acha thik hai tum fresh ho jao phir ek sath dinner karte hai…._

_Purvi nod and move to her room_

_**At night in purvi room:**_

_Vineet: ajj bureau ja kr asha laga hoga_

_Purvi nod_

_Vineet: bureau mai bhi sab tumhe bahut miss krte the….. aur tujhe pta hai rajat sir bhi bhut ashe hai…_

_Her sighs stop for a while after hearing rajat name_

_Vineet: (continue) pta hai rajat sir sabki help krte hai… bhut nice nature hai unki…. Meri toh bhut dafa unhone help ki hai aur ek doh bar acp sir se bhi dant padne se bachya hai ( he said with smile) _

_Purvi: kisi ke bare mai itni jaldi guess krna thik nahi hota vineet_

_Vineet: nahi purvi….. rajat sir ek dam mast hai… tum dekhna kuch dino bd tum bhi rajat sir "rajat sir" kehti phirogei….. really he is very nice heart… magar pta nahi kyu woh kuch tensed rehte hai… serious se_

_Purvi: toh tune kabi unse poch nahi_

_Vineet: pocha na bhut bar…. Magar woh kabi btate he nahi… aise lagta hai jaise kuch unko andar he andar tod raha hai…. Waise itna malom hai pyar ka chakr hai … ek bar sir ne itna btaya tha ki woh pichle panch (5) months se ek ladki ko dhond rahe hai,,… pta nahi kon hai woh magar ha jo bho hogi bhut lucky hogi jisse rajat sir pyar karte hai….._

_Purvi:magar mujhe unse nafrat hai_

_Vineet shocked_

_Vineet: yeh tum kya keh rahi ho… tum toh rajat sir se ajj he mili ho toh phir yeh sab kyu?_

_She told him everything_

_He was shocked _

_Vineet: dekh purvi jitna maine rajat sir ko janna hai mujhe lagta hai ki woh ladki tu he hai jisse sir itne waqt se dhond rahe hai… tumhe sir ki bat ko samjna chayiea….. shyd woh sahi ho…. Agar rajat sir tujhe nahi bachte toh tu ajj yaha par hamre sath nahi hoti…. Dekh mai tumhe force nahi kr raha yeh teri life ka decision hai jo tujhe laina hai… aram se ache se soch….. rajat sir ko janne ki koshish kr….. agar tumhe phir bhi lagta hai ki woh sahi nahi hai toh jo dil mai aye wahi krna….._

_After a long conversation he said " good night" to her and went to his room….._

_At late night she was on her bed she really trying hard to change her mind but his words again and again came into her mind many thoughts came to her mind and she was restless and think about him…" is it true…" was he really trying to save me…." May be he was right and his intensions was only to save her rather than hurt her and she trying to consider the situation after all she is a cid officer…_

_**Next day in bureau:**_

_he was restlessly moving here nd there waiting for her she entered inside but she move on without noticed him and after some time only rajat , purvi and freddy were in bureau while all other were going for a case and she was not on her desk he trying to search her in bureau…_

_Suddenely he hears some noises from store room and he move in that direction and sees purvi sitting in the corner crying bitterly and she had little hurted herself_

_He melted seeing her like this he could not see her in pain so he came close to her and to just to sooth her he hugged her he looked worried and tensed for her he cupped her face_ _She quite but still tears were rolling down from her cheeks_

_He cupped her face and says misunderstanding are always too much he shouldn't have sympathy for her… it is his love for her_

_Purvi: (with tears) toh app mujhe chod ke kyu chle gye the_

_Rajat: bs ek pal ke liye choda tha aur itna sab ho gya… promise ajj ke bd kabi bhi tumse dur nahi jaonga….. hamesha tumhare pass rahonga (holding her hands tightly) _

_And she hugs him tightly and he too_

_They were speechless now mixed emotions were running through them tensed happy confused and much more …they could not utter a word but felt each other deeply…after a long time they seprated from hug_

_Rajat: I love you purvi_

_Purvi: I love you too rajat sir_

_Rajat: purvi abb mujhe tum mil gai ho toh mujhe kuch nahi chayiea….bs tumhare pyar ke bina_

_Purvi: aur mujhe apka sath….._

_And again they share a lovely hug_

_Next day they met in restaurant and purvi told him _

_Purvi: bhai apse bahut nafrat karte hai_

_Rajat: (shocked) daya sir muj se_

_Purvi: oss insan se jiski wajah se meri itni buri halat hoi thi….._

_Rajat: purvi bura time nikal chukka hai aur abb mai tumhari life mai sirf khushia he khushia la donga….._

_Rajat hold her hand and they share a cute eyelock …._

_Rajat: abb khana toh ho gya hai…kahi aur chle_

_Purvi: aur kaha par_

_Rajat: chlo na mere ghar par chlte hai _

_Purvi: ohh you mean mera hone wala ghar_

_Rajat: ha….….oss din toh tum hall mai se he wapis a gai thi…._

_Purvi: toh abb chlo…._

_And they made their way to rajat home…_

_**At rajat home**_

_Rajat: ajj dekho ache se ….(stressing on the word) tumhra hone wala ghar_

_Purvi: bahut acha hai_

_Rajat: magar chota hai…._

_Purvi hugged him : apka dil toh bda hai…..(wrapping her arms around his neck) wase ghar chota ho toh chl jata hai magar agar dil chota ho toh bahut problems hoti hai _

_Rajat: (in teasing way) ha agar mera dil chota hota toh mai iss waqt hospital mai hota_

_Purvi: (with widened eyes) kya!_

_She start hitting on his chest…._

_Purvi: maine itna serious ho ke bola aur tum mera majak uda rahe ho (made a face) jao mai tum se bat nahi karti_

_Rajat hold her from waist …..acha ji itna gusa_

_Purvi: ha hai….. app ne mera majak udya_

_Rajat: majak aur woh bhi purvi shetty ka…. Arre muj mai itni himmat kaha meri jaan_

_Purvi: huhh… jann mat boliyea mujhe_

_Rajat: acha toh aur kya bolo_

_Purvi: kuch bhi nahi_

_Rajat: uff meri jaan mai itna gusa_

_Purvi: phir se jaan….. aur app ne mera gusa abi tak dekha nahi hai_

_Rajat: arre daya sir ki ladli behan ho toh nakjhdi toh hogi he….aur wase bhi dekhne se he pta lagta hai ki gusa tumhri nak par betha hua hai,,,…. (tipping to her nose)_

_Purvi: kya! Kya….. kaha app ne… ( putting her hand to her waist) gusa meri nak par betha hai…..huh… mai nak jhdi ho….._

_Rajat innocently "ha"_

_Purvi : abi dikhti ho _

_And she hit on his arm and he start running while purvi was behind him… firstly they ran in hall and then in whole house and after some time when purvi start breathing heavily rajat pulled her and both fall on the couch…. They are too much close to each other when their eyes met and they lost in each other… they remained in same position for a long time and slowly rajat moved his face to her but due to shyness purvi hide his face in his chest…. Rajat ruffles his hair through his right hand and his other hand was around her waist… he pressed her waist tightly_

_Purvi: rajat kya kar rahe ho tum…_

_Rajat: (innocently) kya kiya maine..?_

_Purvi: itne bhole banne ki zarort nahi hai…._

_Rajat: tum itna shrma rahi thi isliye maine tumhri waist ko press kiya…_

_Purvi: thik hai… abb mujhe niklna chayiea….._

_Rajat: abi nahi _

_Purvi: kitna time ho gya hai….._

_Rajat: toh kya hua….._

_Purvi: abb mai yaha ruk kr bhi kya karogi_

_Rajat: bs aise he mere upar leti raho_

_Purvi: kya_

_Rajat: I mean mere samne raho…_

_Purvi:thik hai,,… thodi der aur ruk jati ho… mujhe uthne toh dijiyea…._

_Rajat: nahi please aise he raho_

_Purvi: mera weight bahut jyda hai….. app ki body press ho jayegi_

_Rajat: mujhe toh tum pholon se bhi jayda halki aur komal lagti ho_

_Purvi: sach mai…_

_Rajat : ha_

_Purvi kissed on her cheek…. "oh mera hero"_

_Rajat shocked on her reaction rajat continuously starring her without blinking eyes_

_Purvi: aise kya dekh rahe ho_

_Rajat: tumne mujhe kiss kiya…._

_Purvi: (also shocked) kya….!" (stammering) ha woh….. (moving her gaze here and there)_

_Rajat hold her chin and said "tum aise shrmate hoye bahut achi lagti ho"_

_And she got up with a jerk/…_

_Rajat: kya hua_

_Purvi: (with shy) nahi kuch nahi.. aise he_

_Rajat: toh abb kya kiya jaye_

_Purvi: mujhe bhokh lagi hai_

_Rajat: toh chlo kuch khate hai_

_Pruvi: nahi kuch khana nahi_

_Rajat: bhokh lagi hai magar kuch khana nahi…. Yeh kon se bat hoi_

_Purvi: ajj koi drink ho jye_

_Rajat: bolo kya_

_Purvi: shake_

_Rajat: kon sa_

_Purvi: papaya…_

_Rajat: great… tum betho mai abi bana ke lata ho_

_Purvi: sirf tum nahi…. Hum dono….. mai bhi tumhre sath chlti ho_

_Rajat: toh thik hai meri hone wali mrs app bhi chlayiea…_

_And both of them move to kitchen and busy in their work with love and passion…_

_**End of this chapter….. now rajvi together…. You got some rajvi moments in this chaoter… happy now! Hope so you like it….. please give your precious reviews…..**_


	6. Chapter 6

_**Thanks ravu161, princess046, jasdeep, jannatfairy, parise22, purpleangel1, kavinsanjana, drizzle1640, samina, preetn, rk, Harman, imani , pari, rajvigirl**_

_**Thanks icoco girl: thanks dear for liking my story**_

_**Thanks mithi: sacha pyar nafrat ko pyar mai bdal he laita hai aisa he purvi ke sath bhi hua…**_

_**And all guests who said next chapter here is next chapter….**_

_**.**_

_**..**_

…

_One day rajvi were sitting in parking when tarika came to them and shocked to see them together because rajat hand was on purvi shoulder _

_Tarika: (surprisingly) tum dono ek sath…_

_Purvi: (also shocked) tarika tum yaha par_

_Tarika: ha mai toh ho magar tum aur rajat….. aise_

_Purvi:ha tarika …..woh mai aur rajat…..(tarika cuts her)_

_Tarika: ohhhhhh only rajat_

_Purvi: (shyly) tum samj gai_

_Tarika: ha…..experience hai mujhe toh inn sab ka…(teasing tone) wase kab se chl raha hai yeh sab_

_Purvi: bs kafi time pehle se he_

_Tarika: (happily)wahoo too good…mai tum dono ke liye bahut khush ho_

_Rajvi blush_

_Rajat: thanks dr tarika_

_Tarika: comm'on rajat….abb tum hamri family mai ane wale ho aur waha par sab mujhe tarika bulate hai dr tarika nahi…_

_Rajat: thik hai tarika ji_

_Tarika: hmmm abb thik hai;…wase tum dono continue kro maine toh aise he disturb kar diya (winking at them)_

_Rajat: nahi aisi koi bat nahi hai app please bethiyea_

_Tarika:nahi bahar abhijit meri wait kar raha hai toh mujhe jana hai_

_Purvi: kya abhijit bhai yaha par hai_

_Tarika:hmm bahar hai wase hum kissi restaurant mai jane wale hai yaha par toh mai apni ek friend se milne ai thi tum dono yehi par raho… (she start walking but turn again to them) wase mai abhijit se tum dono ke bare mai bat kar logi (with a smile)_

_Purvi became happy and hugged her_

_Purvi: really you are best tarika….thanx ….._

_Tarika: no need to say thanks yr…k by abb mai chlti ho….._

_**Outside park: **_

_Abhijit: kya tarika ji itni der laga di apne_

_Tarika: abhijit koi important kam kar rahi thi mai andar_

_Abhijit: arre…..kam aur park mai…aisa kon sa kam tha waha par_

_Tarika: pehle gadi mai betho phir btati ho_

_They sat in the car abhijit on driving seat and tarika on passenger seat…_

_Tarika: abhijit ajj mai bahut khsuh ho….._

_Abhijit: arre apni khushi ka raj hame bhi bta dijiye hum bhi thoda apna khon bada lainge_

_Tarika: abhijit tum sunoge toh khushi se jhom uthoge aur daya toh khushi ke mare pagal he ho jayega_

_Abhijit: arre aisi bi kya bat hai…_

_Tarika: tumhe malom hai purvi ko kissi se pyar ho gya hai aur woh ladka bhi purvi se bahut pyar karta hai aur purvi se shadi karna chahta hai…finally purvi apni life mai agge bd gai hai….._

_Abhijit: ek minute app kya keh rahi hai…purvi in love with someone….. magar kon hai woh?_

_Tarika: rajat_

_Abhijit: (shocked +happy) kya rajat_

_Tarika: ha mai abi andar un dono se he bat kar rahi thi….._

_Abhijit: kya tarika ji app ne mujhe ossi waqt kyu nahi btaya…..mai bhi mil laita dono se_

_Tarika: kyuki mai nahi chahti thi ki tum onhe disturb karo kyuki mai already un ko disturb kar chuki thi_

_Abhijit: magar phir bhi_

_Tarika: aur wase bhi tumhare samne toh dono aise he Sharma jate_

_Abhijit: ha yeh bhi sahi hai… wase mai bahut khush ho rajat jaisa ladka purvi ki life mai aya hai….._

_**At night in duo home**_

_Abhijit narrates daya everything and daya is also happy for his little sister… but suddenly something strike in his mind and his smile vanish… abhijit notice his buddy and asked reason_

_Daya: kya purvi ka past janne ke bd rajat osse accept krega….._

_Abhijit: (while thinking) sure toh nahi hai daya magar jitna maine rajat ko janna hai mujhe lagta hai ki os pai aisi battein koi effect nahi karengi….. woh samjdar hai aur ajj ke jamne ka ladka hai _

_Daya: pta nahi abhijit ek ajib sa dar lag raha hai….. aise lagta hai ki kahi rajat bhi purvi ki sachai janne ke bd purvi ko chod na de….. agar aisa hua toh bahut problem ho jayegi….. purvi apne pehle dukh ko bahut mushkil se bholi hai _

_Abhijit: aisa kuch nahi hoga daya hum khud rajat se bat krenge…_

_Tarika: ha daya abhijit sahi keh raha hai tum dekhna sab sahi hoga…. _

_When purvi came back with vineet…._

_Daya: a gai tum_

_Vineet: (innocently) ha aur mai bhi_

_Abhijit: ghar mai sath ane ka matlab yeh nahi hai ki tum dono bahar bhi sath mai thee…_

_Vineet: (whispering to purvi) lagta hai tarika bhabi ne sab bta diya hai…_

_Purvi: (in low tone) mujhe bhi aisa lag raha hai_

_Daya: abb dono aise gusr musr kyu kr rahe ho….._

_Vineet: nahi kuch nahi bs aise he/…._

_Daya: purvi tarika ne hame sab bta diya hai…._

_Purvi: (innocent way) bhai apko bura toh nahi laga na..?_

_Daya: nahi aisa kuch nahi hai…..(moves to her) balki mai toh bahut khush ho ki tumne rajat jaisa ladka pasnd kiya hai agar mai bhi dhodne niklta toh aisa ladka dhond nahi pata…. Mai bahut khush ho…(patting her head) bs ek he bat ka dar hai…._

_Purvi: (confused) dar kis bat ka bhai….._

_Daya: bs tumhare past ki sachai janne ke bd rajat iss rishte se piche na hatte…_

_Vineet: nahi bhai aisa kuch nahi hoga… rajat sir purvi se bahut pyar karte hai… app dekh laina yeh shadi toh ho kr rahegi….._

_All happy but purvi looked vineet strangely_

_**After sometime**_

_Purvi: vineet tu itne ajeb se bat kyu kar raha tha bahar…._

_Vineet: sahi kiya maine…_

_Purvi: magar hame bhaio ko sach bta dena chayiea_

_Vineet: sab sahi jar aha hai purvi toh tu phir kyu galat krna chahti hai….._

_Purvi: kya_

_Vineet: tu janti hai ki daya bhai oss insan se kitni nafrat krte hai jiski wajah se teri waisi halat hoi thi aur abb in khushio ke beech tu kyu oss bat ko lana chati hai…_

_Purvi: magar hum aise chupa bhi toh nahi sakte_

_Vineet: toh bta ke dekh lai….. dekhna teri aur rajat sir ki shadi kabi nahi ho payegi…. Aur wase bhi yeh bat sirf hum dono jante hai agar hum nahi btayenge toh kisi ko kuch pta nahi chlega/…_

_Suddenly they hear a voice_

_Voice: dono ko nahi mujhe bhi_

_They turn and found tarika on the door_

_Vineet: bhabi app kab ai_

_Tarika: (in little strict tone) kya woh insane rajat tha jisne purvi ke sath jungle mai itni ghtia harkat ki thi….._

_Vineet: bhabi app galat samj rahi hai….._

_And he told her whole story_

_Tarika: (shockingly) kya…_

_Vineet: ha bhabi yehi sach hai…_

_**Next day in bureau canteen**_

_Tarika, purvi, rajat and vineet were present there_

_Rajat: magar aise kaise kar sakte hai hum….._

_Vineet: yehi sahi rahega rajat sir app dono ke liye (tarika also agree with him)_

_Tarika: aur wase bhi jab sab kuch sahi ja raha hai toh kya zarort hai woh sab bahar lane ki jo atit mai dafan ho chukka hai…._

_Rajat: magar phir yeh sachai kabi na kabi toh samne a he jayegi….._

_Tarika: tum purvi se sacha pyar karte ho aur abb shadi bhi karne ja rahe ho toh tumhe yeh sab sochne ki zarort nahi hai…_

_After too much discussion finally rajvi was also agree with tarika and vineet_

_**Done with this chapter,,…. Now read and review plz….**_


	7. Chapter 7

_**Thanks shah khanam, princess046, kshayaartist, drizzle1640**_

_**Thanks parise22, vampire's feeling, anubhab kavin fan**_

_**Thanks jannatfairy for your amazing superb fantastic fabulous awesome ke liye…**_______

_**Thanks kavinsanjana: yes u r right "kcuh toh gadbad hai"**_

_**Thanks icoco girl: rajat agree because tarika and vineet forced him**_

_**Thanks jasdeep: for ur question's answer u need to wait for next chapter**_

_**Thanks , Harman, rajvigirl, preetn, guest nl, ankit,**_

_**Thanks guest : hmm tarika rajvi ko support kr rahi hai**_

_**Thanks guest: next chapters mai dekhne ko milega ki duo rajat ko accept krte hai ja nahi sach janne ke bd**_

_**.**_

_**..**_

…

_**Next day**_

_Rajat came to duo house he rang the bell and purvi opened the door… rajat lost in her beauty she wearing a black top with red shorts upto her knees he starring her continuously when purvi asked him to come inside….. he came out of his dreaming world and enter inside when purvi said " you are looking very handsome" and in reply he said "as usual you are looking gorgeous ….she smiled at him… and they start walking together and reached in living area duo offered a seat to rajat and he sat there,….._

_Vineet: rajat sir app toh time ke bahut punctual hai_

_Rajat: jo waqt ki kdar nahi karta waqt aksar osse piche chod deta hai vineet…(he said in straight tone) _

_Tarika: wah rajat kya bat kahi tumne…._

_Rajat smiled_

_Abhijit: aur btao sab thik hai…._

_Rajat: ji…._

_Daya: kya hua rajat kuch nervous lag rahe ho_

_Rajat: (trying to hide his nervousness) na….nahi sir aisi koi bat nahi hai_

_Abhijit: koi toh bat hai rajat… hum cid wale hai….(with a smirk) Kuch chupa nahi reh sakta humse_

_Rajat: (clearing his throat) bs sir app dono ke samne betha ho isliye_

_Abhijit: kya….! Yr hum toh har roj burau mai milte hai…_

_Tarika: abhijit bat ko samjo….. iss waqt rajat apni girlfriend ke bhaio ke samne betha hai….. isliye thoda nervous ho raha hai_

_Daya: (immediately in stern tone) girlfriend….. "yeh tum kya keh rahi ho tarika….?_

_Tarika and rajat shocked_

_Tarika: ha daya maine tumhe btaya tha rajat aur purvi ke bare mai aur phir tumne he toh bola tha rajat ko ghar bulne ke liye_

_Daya: ha magar tumne toh kaha tha ki rajat purvi se pyar karta hai…_

_Rajat: ha sir… I mean tarika ne pehle bhi toh aise he bola tha_

_Daya: nahi_

_Tarika: daya mere kehne ka yehi matlab tha'_

_Daya: matlab same tha magar words nahi… mujhe girlfriend word pasand nahi…. Mai chata ho ki meri behan kissi ka pyar bane na ki sirf ek girlfriend_

_Purvi: kya bhai.. app bhi na kabi kabi hd kr dete ho.. aise dara he diya tha app ne rajat ko….._

_Daya: ohh abi se itni fikar hai apne hone wale pati rajat ki_

_Rajat :(happily) matlab apko yeh rishta manjor hai….._

_Abhijit: ha bhi hum toh kab se tyar bethe the tumne he ane mai deri kr di….._

_Rajat shyly smiled and Purvi blush _

_Daya: purvi tum jao rajat ke liye kuch khane ke liye lai kr auo_

_Purvi: ji bhai…_

_Daya: rajat mai tumse kuch bat krna chata ho_

_Rajat: ha sir boliyea_

_Daya: mai tumhe purvi ke past ke bare mai kuch btana chata ho… mai nahi chahta ki tum kissi bhi tarah ki galatfemi mai raho_

_Rajat:( looking to tarika and vineet) purvi ne mujhe sab sach bta diya hai…..mujhe purvi ke past ke bare mai nahi balki future ke bare mai sochna hai…..maine purvi se sacha pyar kiya hai sir app fikar mat kijiye mai purvi ka apni jann se bhi jayda khyal rakhoga…._

_Daya:rajat kuch aur bhi jo mai tumhe btana chata ho… aisa kuch jo purvi bhi nahi janti_

_Rajat: (in some tension and worried tone)ha sir boliyea_

_Daya: (with a sigh) purvi kabi maa nahi ban sakti….'_

_Rajat eyes wide opened…_

_Rajat: sir app kya keh rahe hai…..?_

_Daya: yeh sach hai rajat…. Doctor ne hame tab he bta diya tha jab purvi ka abortion hua tha magar humne ajj tak yeh bat kabi purvi ko nahi btai…. (with questioning tone) kya abb bhi tum meri behan se shadi karna chahte ho….?_

_Rajat: (without wasting a second) ha sir maine purvi se sacha pyar kiya hai aur hamesha oska sath dene ka wada…. mai apni zindgi se rishta tod sakta ho magar purvi se nahi…_

_A smile came to all faces….. daya took a relief sigh_

_Abhijit: tum sure ho rajat….?_

_Rajat: ji sir…._

_Abhijit: thik hai… magar tum yeh bat purvi ko mat btana warna pta nahi os par kya betegi aur shyd woh shadi se he manna kar degi….._

_Rajat : sir abb mai sab sambal longa…kal mere mom dad Mumbai a rahe hai aur phir yaha par ayenge shadi ki bat krne…._

_Abhijit: (with a smile) …. Hum intzar karenge…_

_Duo happy for her loving sister…. after a long chit chat rajat decide to leave the place he takes permission from duo… purvi also come with him to outside say him by ….. they hug each other rajat move to his car when purvi calls him rajat turn…_

_Rajat: ha purvi_

_Purvi: (with innocent face) thodi der aur ruk jayiea_

_Rajat come close to her…._

_Rajat: abb koi bahana nahi bacha yaha par rukne ka_

_Purvi face fall/…_

_Rajat notice it_

_Rajat: ha agar tum chaho toh mere sath chl sakti ho_

_Purvi: kaha par_

_Rajat: ghumne_

_Purvi: nahi abi nahi…._

_Rajat: kyu_

_Purvi: kyu! Ka kya matlab_

…_.. mai apko ghar ke bahar tak chodne ai thi/…. Agar jyda der hoi toh sabi ko tension ho jayegi_

_Rajat: (wrapping his arms to her neck) apne pyaro bhaio ki pyari behna….. abb tum meri responsibility hone wali ho_

_Purvi: (in most loving tone) exactly..! hone wali magar abi hoi nahi…._

_Rajat: toh_

_Purvi: toh kya abb app jayiea.. hum kal chlege_

_Rajat: kal toh mom dad a rahe hai…. Pls ajj chlo_

_Purvi: abi_

_Rajat: ha…. Chlo ek short drive pr.. adhe ghnte mai wapis a jayege… mujhe lagta hai tab tak tumhare bhai wait kr sakte hai akhir tum apne would be husband ko bahar tak chodne ai ho_

_Purvi: k….. chliyea_

_They sat in car and start their drive with enjoyment ….purvi pass a cute smile to rajat… purvi play songs first song she didn't like she forward it she stopped when second one start…._

_Purvi: yeh song asha hai.._

_Rajat: ha _

_Purvi: ha mujhe bhi bhut pasnd hai_

_They looked in each other eyes and lost…._

_**Song:**_

_**Bin puchhe mera naam aur pataa**__**  
**__**Rasmon ko rakh ke pare**__**  
**__**Chaar kadam bas chaar kadam**__**  
**__**Chal do naa saath mere (x2)**__****_

_**Bin kuch kahe, bin kuch sune**__**  
**__**Haathon mein haath liye**__**  
**__**Chaar kadam bas char kadam**__**  
**__**Chal do na saath mere**__****_

_**Hey.. bin kuch kahe, bin kuch sune**__**  
**__**Haathon mein haath liye**__**  
**__**Chaar kadam bas chaar kadam**__**  
**__**Chal do na saath mere**__****_

_**Raahon mein tumko jo dhoop sataye**__**  
**__**Chaaon bicha denge hum**__**  
**__**Andhere daraye to jaa kar falak pe**__**  
**__**Chand sajaa denge hum**__**  
**__**Chhaye udaasi latife suna kar**__**  
**__**Tujhko hansa denge hum**__**  
**__**Hanste hansaate yunhi gungunaate**__**  
**__**Chal denge chaar kadam**__**  
**__**Yea yeah.. na na nana...**__**  
**__**La ra la.. ra.**_

_Purvi in loud voice said stop:_

_Rajat : what_

_Purvi: stop the car_

_Rajat stop the car immediately …. Purvi raised volume ….. it was almost full ….due to buffers song voice also came out of car….. Purvi immediately get up and came to road center_

_Rajat: purvi_

_Purvi: rajat bahar auo_

_Rajat followed her_

_She hold her hand and start dance….. _

_Rajat: purvi yeh kya kar rahi ho…._

_She winked with a cute smile and rajat smiled back at her  
__**  
**__**Tumsa mile jo koi rehguzar**__**  
**__**Duniya se kaun darey**_

_Purvi pulled his cheeks lightly he smiled back at her…__  
__**Chaar kadam kya saari umar**__**  
**__**Chal dungi saath tere**_

_She hugged him tightly____and he also…._

_They separated She turned ….. rajat hold her hand and pulled her in same position…. Her back strike to rajat chest…..__**  
**__**Bin kuch kahe, bin kuch sune**__**  
**__**Haathon mein haath liye**__**  
**__**Char kadam bas char kadam**_  
_**Chal do na saath mere (x2)**_

_Suddenly rajat noticed tears in purvi eyes. He came infront of her and wiped her tears…he moved her chin up and gave her a questioning look… purvi hugged him back_

_Purvi: thanku rajat meri life mai ane ke liye.._

_Rajat hugged her back/_

_Rajat: yeh sab toh mujhe kehna chayiea purvi….. jab se tum meri life mai ai ho meri zindgi itni khobsurat ho gai hai ki maine kabi socha bhi nahi tha_

_I love you purvi__**  
**_  
_purvi: "I love you 2 rajat…._

_**Next day: **_

_**At duo house**_

_Duo welcomed rajat family…they all take seats and drank tea with light chit chat….._

_Rajat father: rf_

_Rajat mother: rm_

_Rajat sister:rs_

_Rf: hame toh purvi bahut pasand hai_

_Rm: mere bête ki choice hai ashi toh hogi he….kyu beta (asked to her daughter)_

_She nods with some irritation_

_Rm: (to purvi) auo beta mere pass betho _

_Purvi sat beside her…_

_Rm patting her head…sach mai meri hone wali bahu toh chand ka tukda hai….._

_Rs: mom chand mai bhi daag hota hai…._

_Her words pinched everyone and specially rajat…but he compose himself and said_

_Rajat: (trying to lighten the situation) woh logo ki nazro se bachne ke liye hota hai…aur wase bhi chand mai daag hai magar meri purvi mai nahi_

_She smiles at him and all happy after seeing his pure love for purvi_

_Abhijit: toh phir hum rishta paka samje_

_Rf: arre neki aur woh bhi poch poch…..arre hamra moch(mouth) metha karwiyea_

_Tarika bring sweets in a plate and gave it to everyone but when she came near to rajat sis….._

_Tarika: app bhi lijiyea…_

_Rs: mujhe sweets pasand nahi hai…_

_Rf: arre beta tere bhai ka rishta paka hua hai iss khushi mai kha lo_

_Rs: jisse jayda khushi hai woh kha lai…..mujhe nahi chayiea…._

_And she got up and went to exit door_

_Daya: (in some worry) kya bat hai yeh khush nahi lag rahi….._

_Rm: arre nahi nahi aisi koi bat nahi hai….meri beti toh hai he aise….bs thodi akad wali hai wase yeh bhi cid ki training lai rahi hai….plz app log bura mat maniyea…_

_R'f: baki sab chodiyea…. Mai soch raha ho ki sagai ki date fix kar he li jaye…._

_Daya: ha jaisa app sahi samjhe_

_R'f: parso ka din kaisa rahega….?_

_Abhijit: ha bilkul thik…. Ek din kafi hai tyari krne ke liye_

_And their engagement fixed after two days rajvi was so happy_

_**At rajat home:**_

_They came back home and r's was about to go in her room when rajat stopped her….._

_Rajat : (in anger) ajj kal tum kuch jayda he batmij ho gai ho…._

_R's: abb maine kya kiya_

_Rajat: (in same tone) kya kiya! ….waha sab ke samne kaise battein kar rahi thi…. aur tumne purvi ko aise kyu bola tha…_

_R's: (in rude tone)meri juban hai…..jo mere dil mai ayega mai bolongi tum kon hote ho mujhe kuch kehne wale_

_Rajat: (shouts) ishita_

_**This chapter is done…. Hope so you all like it….**_

_**Rajvi ki life mai khushia a rahi ahi magar kya hamesha ke liye ja phir kuch der ke liye…..**_

_**upto next updating stay with me…**_

_**till then by… by tc all**_


	8. Chapter 8

_**Thanks ad Angelina, kavinsanjana, mithi, loveukavin, preetn, sonamarjun, guestnl, parise 22, purpleangel1, anubhab kavin fan, jasdeep, drizzle1640, icoco girl, jannat fairy, kshayaartist, rajvigirl, rk, rimsha and all guests**_

_**Guest: basically a rajvi story so dushyant ishita ke bare mai maine abi socha nahi hai**_

_**Here is next chapter…**_

_He raised his hand to hit her but r'm came there and stopped him…._

_R'm: rajat kya kr raha hai tu…choti behan hai teri_

_Rajat: (In anger and harsh tone) choti hai isliye sabi ne isse itna pyar diya…. Magar yeh hamre pyar ka galat fayda utha rahi hai…. agar yeh choti hai toh iska matlab yeh nahi ki aise batmijji se bat karegi…..samja dijiyea isse ki hd mai raha kare…warna muj se bura koi nahi hoga./_

_His angry and tough tone made her feary_

_R'm: beta tu shant ho ja…mai ishita se bat karogi…._

_Ishita: (with frustration) mom kya bat kregi app muj se…. aur bhai app ko toh sirf muj par chilna he atta hai.._

_Rajat : (in same tone) bada bhai ho mai tumhara…. Aise bat karegi tu muj se…._

_R'm: rajat tu ja yaha se beta…_

_Rajat: mom sirf app ki wajah se mai iski batmiji ko bardasht kar raha ho warna..(he stopped)_

_Ishita: warna kya_

_Rajat: warna kab ki teri akal thikne laga deta…._

_After saying this he went to his room_

_R'm: ishita beta tu _

_Ishita: app toh rehne he doh mom apko toh hamesha apka beta he sahi lagta hai…..kabi kabi toh mujhe lagta hai ki woh apka asli beta hai aur mai apki step daughter_

_With anger ishita also went from there_

_R'm: (in teary tone) pta nahi mere bacho ko kiski nazar lag gai hai…..kitna pyar tha dono ke bich…step brother sister hone ke bd bhi sakhe se jayda pyar karte the dono ek dusre ko….magar abb toh pta nahi…_

_**In ishita room**_

_Ishita: (pov) samjta kya hai apne app ko ki mere upar aise chilyega aur mai aise he bardashat kar longi nahi…mai chup nahi rahongi….aur mera pyar muj se chenene ke bd rajat kumar tum soch bhi kaise sakte ho ki mai tumhre pyar ko accept kr longi….mai purvi aur tumhre rishte ko kabi accept nahi krongi…kyuki mai tumhe tumhra pyar patte hoye nahi dekh sakti…. Tumhe bhi jina hoga apne pyar ke bina jis tarah mai jee rahi ho…._

_she picked her phone and dial a no._

_**On phone**__  
ishita: ha kaha par ho tum…._

_Other side:__

_Ishita: jitni jaldi ho sake Mumbai a jao…..Phir yaha ate he muj se milna….. _

_After some time Ishita was going outside home when she noticed Rajat on phone … she found his face expressions some weird something striked in her mind she stopped and hide herself behind a pillar and listened his conversation_

_Rajat: relax purvi…..kal hamri sagai hai aur phir shadi ho jayegi tum fikar mat karo yeh bat kissi ko pta nahi chlegi….ha thik hai ajj sham ko milte hai…by_

_Ishita: (pov) yeh phone par kisse bat kar raha tha aur kis bare mai…iska picha karna hoga shyd mujhe kuch pta chl jaye…._

_**In evening:**_

_Rajat and purvi met in restaurant where rajat booked a table for them….. ishita was also behind them…._

_Ishita: (pov) toh purvi se milne aya hai….._

_She covered her face with scarf and sat another table which was near them and from where she hearing their conversation easily…._

_Purvi: ha bahut acha lag raha hai ,,magar kahi na kahi dil mai dar bhi hai ki_

_Rajat: tum fikar mat karo….sab thik hoga….magar mai abb bhi soch raha ho ki hame daya sir ko sach bta dena chayiea ki jungle mai tumhare sath jo kuch hua tha woh insan mai he ho….bs jab bhi iss incident ke bare mai sochta ho toh guilty feel hoti hai….isliye kehta ho ki sach hame sabko bta dena chayeia….._

_Purvi: rehne do rajat…..sab sahi he toh ja raha hai….. aur mai nahi chati ki koi tumse nafrat kare ek pal ke liye bhi… aur specially daya bhai… agar unko pta chl gya toh na he hum ek ho payege aur na he ek dusre ke bina reh payege… kaise jiyege hum apni zindgi…._

_Rajat: aisa kuch nahi hoga purvi_

_Purvi: (with tears) aisa he hoga rajat….._

_Rajat: (wiped her tears)thik hai meri jann jaisa tum chahti ho wasa he hoga…..kyuki mere liye tumse bd kr kuch bhi nahi hai….(he smiled at her and she respond back with a cute smile through light tears)_

_Ishita: (pov) jungle mai kya hua tha….yeh dono kis bare mai bat kar rahe the… thik se kuch pta nahi chla….magar itna toh samj mai a gya ki agar yeh bat sab ke samne ati hai toh kuch na kuch hangma toh zaror hoga…toh phir deri kyu ishita (with evil smile)…chl ready ho dhmaka karne ke liye…._

_She came to duo house abhijit shocked to see ishita there…. Because last day she behaved rudely with everyone….so he was bit suspicious on her but _

_Abhijit: arre ishita tum….auo …betho_

_Ishita: nahi thanks …..bss mai toh app logo se ek important bat karne ai thi mai nahi chati ki koi dhokhe mai rahe…._

_Daya: dhokhe mai…tum kya keh rahi ho….. mai samja nahi kuch_

_Ishita: (pov) kaise bat karo kuch samj nahi a raha…. Pta nahi mera teer sahi nishane par lagega bhi ja nahi… magar phir bhi try toh krna he padega_

_Abhijit: bolo ishita tum kya keh rahi ho….._

_Ishita: yehi ki purvi ki life mai jo hua tha (pause)I mean jungle mai jo hua tha….. woh rajat bhai he tha….._

_Duo shocked_

_Daya: kya keh rahi ho tum_

_Ishita: (innocently) mai janti ho ki rajat bhai ne apko yeh bat nahi btai isliye toh mai ai ho apko sach btane…._

_Abhijit: jhooth hai yeh sab aisa nahi ho sakta… rajat hamse itna bda jhooth nahi bol sakta_

_Ishita: mai sach keh rahi ho agar apko meri bat par yakin nahi hai toh app bhai se he poch laine ki sach kya hai_

_Daya: (in anger) itna bada dhokha…rajat ne hamse kiya….hamne itna vishwas kiya tha os par magar osne hamre vishwas ka hamri feelings ka iss kadar majak udyia….._

_Abhijit: mera dil toh abi bhi yeh manne ke liye tyar nahi hai ki rajat ne aisa kuch kiya hai….._

_Ishita: dekhyiea apko sach btana mera farz tha jo maine bta diya agge apki marji….. asha toh abb mai chlti ho_

_And she starts moves from there slowly…. she turn once again for looking their faces and a bright smile came to her face…._

_Ishita: stroke toh sahi laga lagta hai…_

_And she hides behind door_

_Abhijit: daya aisa nahi ho sakta_

_Daya: toh ishita jhooth kyu bolegi…_

_Abhijit: hum rajat se bat karenge_

_Daya: agar ishita ki bat sach nikli toh mai chodonga nahi rajat ko…. _

_Abhijit: abb yeh toh rajat se bat krne ke bd he pta chlega…._

_Abhijit: mai rajat ko abi ghar par bulata ho_

_Ishita who listen their conversation hiding behind door_

_Ishita: chl ishita tera kam ho gya abb nikal lai…_

_.._

_.. _

_After some time_

_Rajat was standing in front of duo his face changed many expressions(like shocked, guilty, tensed) after every second _

_Daya: (in some strict tone with great hope) rajat sirf sach btao_

_Rajat: (closed his eyes and take a long deep breath) ha sir yeh sach hai…._

_This make duo shocked_

_Abhijit: (again with some hope) rajat tum kya keh rahe ho….. dekho koi tumhe majbur kar raha hai yeh sab bolne ke liye, ilzam apne sr pr laine ke liye toh tum hame btao… hum tumhare sath hai…. Magar itna keh doh ke yeh sab jhoth hai_

_Rajat: (in straight tone) ha sir yeh bat sach hai….. and he told them everything…_

_Daya hold rajat collar and his eyes became firey_

_Daya: (in great anger) tumne kiya tha meri behan ke sath woh sab….. oski zindgi barbad krne ke bd bagwan ban kr a gaye oski life mai.. tumne soch bhi kaise liya ki hame sach kabi pta nahi chlega….nahi rajat… nahi…. Mai tumhe chodoga nahi…_

_Abhijit: daya rajat ko chod_

_Daya: nahi abhijit….. iski galti bhut badi hai aur saja bhi utni he honi chayiea…._

_Abhijit: daya pehle rajat ko chod… hum beth kr shanti se bhi bat kr sakte hai_

_Daya: abhijit tumhe abi bhi shanti se bat krne ki padi hai… isne jo kiya woh tumhe dikhai nahi de raha…_

_Abhijit: daya tujhe meri kasam. Rajat ko chod_

_Daya leave his collar and banged his hand on the wall with great anger_

_Abhijit: (in panicked tone)daya kya kr rahe ho tum…._

_Daya: (in hurting tone) iss insane se keh do ki chla jaye meri nazron ke samne se abi ke abi kahi aisa na ho ki ajj mujhe tumhri di hoi kasam bhi todni pade abhijit… … (point to rajat and said in anger) iss jaise ghatia insane ki meri behan ki zindgi mai koi zarort nahi hai_

_Rajat: (in pleading way) sir app please meri bat ko samjiyea_

_Daya: kya samjo…. Tum woh insane ho jo dhokha dene ke bd wafa nibhane ki bat karte ho…_

_And a tear slipped from daya eye's_

_Daya: (in hurting tone) sab khtam kr diya tune ajj sab kuch….._

_Rajat: sir please meri bat toh suniyea…_

_Daya: (pushed him) nikal jao mere ghar se…..aur meri behan ki zindgi mai se bhi….._

_Rajat: sir please_

_Daya: (loudly with stern voice) I said get lost _

_And he shut the door hardly_

_Daya: (pov)agar purvi ko yeh sab pta chlega toh woh toot jayegi… nahi bardasht kr pyegi itna bada dhokha…._

_.._

_.._

…

_**Done with this chapter…. So any guess about next chap,. What will happen next….?**_

_**Waiting for your reviews…..**_


	9. Chapter 9

_**Thanks mithi : ishita ke bare mai bhi upcoming chapters mai pta chlega…**_

_**Thanks kavinsanjana, Harman, rajvigirl, guest**_

_**Thanks purpleangel1, ad Angelina, rk sweety, icoco girl**_

_**Thanks jannatfairy, preetn**_

_**Thanks guestnl: jaldi he pta chl jayega ki ishita aise kyu kar rahi hai**_

_**Thanks kshayaartist, jasdeep**_

_**Thanks parise22: u r right dear… daya is right …hmm ishita ke bare mai bhi bhut jald pta chl jayeg…..**_

_**.**_

_**..**_

_**Next chapter:**_

_Purvi came back home at night saw her brothers tensed face with silent environment_

_Purvi: (in chill voice) Kya hua mere dono bhai aise kyu bethe hoye hai…. Itne chup chap_

_Daya turned his face to other side because his eyes were fill with tears…. his eyes moved here and there trying to avoid her questions …. abhijit also broken from inside so he was not in condition to told her anything or truth… he also tried his best to avoid her question ….. at the same time vineet came there with some shopping bags in his hands he shouts loudly…. _

_Vineet: (in louder voice)purvi jaldi se idhar a_

_Purvi: (putting hands on her ears) kya hai itna chila kyu raha hai… (moved toward him) _

_Vineet: dekh mai kal teri engagement mai pehnne ke liye dress lai ke aya ho dekh kaisi hai meri shirt (while showing her) _

_Purvi: (while checking) wahoo cool….. (pouted) magar tune ekele ne he shopping kr li iss bar mujhe sath mai nahi lai ke gya_

_Vineet: (tease her) tu toh apne rajat ke sath busy thi tere pass abb waqt kaha mere liye_

_Purvi: oye chl..(lightly hitting on his shoulder) tu ek bar bol ke toh dekhta….. fat se chlti mai tere sath….._

_Vineet: toh thik hai abb phir chlte hai…. Mai kuch aur bhi purchase kr longa_

_Purvi: (with excitement )ha chlo_

_But they stopped after hearing daya voice_

_Daya: kahi jane ki zarort nahi hai tum dono ghar par he raho…."_

_Purvi: (in questioning tone) kyu bhai app kya chahte hai ki mall na ja ke hum on line shopping kre_

_Daya: (in straight tone) shopping krne ki zarort nahi hai kyuki yeh sagai nahi ho rahi_

_Purvi world stopped for a minute when daya said these words…_ _Her heart stops beating at that moment , her_ _sighs stop for a while_ _and her face expressions was also blank_

…_.and vineet face expression also changed from happy to shocked and surprised_

_A awkward silence spread throughout the room after a while finally purvi collect her strength and speak out…._

_Purvi: (stammering) b….bhai app…app yeh kya keh rahe hai….?_

_Abhijit: (also joined them) purvi daya sahi keh raha hai… hame tujhe kuch btana hai_

_Vineet: bhai bat kya hai…. App kya keh rahe hai kuch samj mai nahi a raha… agar app dono koi majak kar rahe hai toh please stop it… dekhyiea purvi ki kya halat ho gai hai…_

_Daya: yeh majak nahi sach hai… (daya got hyper abhijit put his hand on daya shoulder)_

_Abhijit: purvi tumhre sath jiss insan ne jungle mai itni ghtia harkat ki thi jiski wajah se tujhe itni problems face krni padi woh insan koi aur nahi balki rajat hai…_

_Vineet and purvi shocked both shared a worried glance vineet asked purvi through his hand movements how they know these all… purvi shook her head….._

_Vineet: (shockingly) bhai apko kisne kaha yeh sab_

_Daya: rajat ki behan ishita ne btaya sab kuch aur phir rajat ne khud confess kiya hamre samne_

_Purvi: magar…._

_Daya hold her from shoulders and lovingly made her sit_ _on the sofa… he cupped her face and in emotional voice_

_Daya: (in calm tone) dekh purvi mai janta ho ki tumhe yeh sab jan kar bhut bada sadma puncha hai magar yeh bat toh ashi hoi ki rajat ka sach pehle he hamre samne a gya… agar tumhari shadi ke bd pta chlta toh hum kya karte….. purvi woh insan tere lyak nahi hai… (haterd voice) osne itna bada dhokha diya hum sab ko….. isliye humne yeh rishta he tod diya tumhra os ghtia insan se…._

_Purvi: (in shocked state) rishta tod diya…! (she was sitting there holding her breath)_

_Vineet: magar bhai ek bar purvi se toh poch laite ki_

_Abhijit: ( raised his voice little) -kya poch laite…..? rajat ki sachai abb hamre samne a chuki hai….. osne hamse itna bada sach chupya_

_Purvi: (instantly interrupt him ) bhai mujhe sab malom hai…_

_Duo shocked_

_Daya: (in great shocked) yeh tum kya keh rahi ho purvi…?_

_Purvi: (in straight tone) ha bhai …rajat ne mujhe sab bta diya tha…. and vineet told them everything _

_Duo: kya!_

_Purvi: ha bhai…. (with tears) agar rajat ne mujhe dhokha dena hota toh woh mujhe sach btata he kyu…..mujhe bhi toh andhre mai rakh sakta tha…. Infact rajat toh apko bhi sab sach btana chata tha magar maine , vineet aur tarika ne he osse mana kiya tha….._

_Abhijit: kya.! Vineet aur tarika bhi sab jante the_

_Vineet: ha bhai_

_Abhijit: (shouts) toh tumne hame btaya kyu nahi…._

_Vineet: (almost stammering) bh,…..bhai… woh…_

_Daya: (still in shock) tum sab ne hamse itni badi bat chupai…._

_Purvi: (trying to convince him) bhai please samjne ki koshish kijiyea …. Jo ajj hua hum nahi chahte the ki aisa kuch ho isliye app se yeh sach chupyia…._

_Daya: bs purvi…..(in anger) jis insan ne tere sath itna galat kiya tune osi ke sath mil kar apne bhai ko dhokhe mai rkha…._

_Purvi: aisa kuch nahi hai bhai_

_Daya: (angrily in mind) aisa nahi hai toh phir kaisa hai… (pause) … (heavy throat) tum sab janti thi.. (point to vineet) yeh bhi janta tha…..tarika bhi janti thi…. Aur mai…mai kaha gya purvi…(water filled in his eyes) mujhe toh laga tha ki tumhri life mai agar kuch hota hai toh oske bare mai janne ka pehla hak mera hai… magar mai kitna galat tha…._ (_nodding disappointedly) shyd tu abb itni badi ho gai hai ki tuje meri zarort he nahi hai.. tu apni life ke decisions khud lai sakti hai…..(wiping his tears) toh thik hai…. Jo karna hai karo…. Rajat ke pass jana hai toh jao….(in stern voice) magar mai rajat ko kabi maff nahi kroga….tumhe apne bhai ja rajat se kissi ek ko choose krna hoga….._

_Saying this daya went from there banging main door with great jerk….. abhijit , vineet , purvi were shocked ..she fall on her knees and start crying vigoursly she put her hand on head which start spinning few seconds ago….. she held her head in pain …tears still followed her cheeks continuously… vineet sat beside her and trying to console her whereas abhijit was still standing there his mind rewind whole incident which happened few minutes ago…._

_Vineet: (patting her back) purvi shant ho ja…_

_Purvi: (murmur) app aisa kaise kar sakte hai bhai…..mai apke bina nahi reh sakti aur na he rajat ke bina….. rajat ne mujhe dhokha nahi diya hai…. agar rajat muj se dur ho gya toh mai nahi reh paongi….nahi jee paongi…(she shattered badly)…. (shouts) Mujhe meri life mai mera bhai bhi chayiea aur mera pyar bhi…_

_And she also ran from there in tears…._

_Daya was in his car her little sister words echoing in his ears… he totally broken from inside…_

_Daya: (to himself) kya kiya purvi tune aisa… kya abb tumhri life mai rajat ki importance muj se bd kr ho gai hai….._

_It was almost night …..darkness spread all around her pale face only visible when she passed through lights which were very rare in that area….few minutes ago when she left the house vineet called her from behind but she didn't turned back once….. she was lost in her world… vineet called rajat immediately and told him everything…._

_It was near twenty minutes when she was still walking on the road without knowing her destination… she was not able to do anything she was not in her sense she lost everything… everything….she didn't notice a truck was coming toward her with its full speed she was in middle of road someone yelled from behind "purvi"… that voice was enough for her to recognized the person she turned back…. He was some distance away from her….. but running toward her with full motion saying "move purvi" … "move" but before she can understand anything his hands touched her body, with full force pushed her … she fall on road side corner at the same time she listen his voice …. She turned immediately and found him lying in middle of road with pool of blood….her eyes popped out….._

_A loud screamed voice came from her mouth "rajat"_

_**End of this chapter….**_

_**I know emotional one…. Sad …**_

_**So abb rajat kya maut ko hara kar apni purvi ke pass ayega ja phir hoga kuch aur….?**_

_**For all answers tune with me…**_


	10. Chapter 10

_**Thanks ad Angelina, guest nl , harmam**_

_**Thanks rajvigirl, parise22, kshayaartist,anubhab kavin fan, loveukavin**_

_**Thanks jasdeep: u r right dear..**_

_**Thanks rk sweety, kavinsanjana, mithi**_

_**Thanks to all guests….**_

_**In hospital:**_

_Hospital staff kept rajat on stretcher because he was in unconscious state….. purvi walked along with him holding his hand she was in tears… after a while they took him inside operation theatre but stopped purvi at entrance…_

_Purvi: (with heavy throat and stammering) mu…jhe….. mujhe bhi andar jana hai rajat ke sath…._

_Nurse: mam app andar nahi ja sakti….. doctors andar hai unko treat krne ke liye….please app yehi rukiyea… aur ha (showing her some papers) yaha par sign kar dijiyea….. apke sign ke bd he operation shru hoga…._

_Purvi immediately took papers from her …. Her hands were trembling badly but somehow she composed herself and signed papers because she knew very well each and every second is important for rajat life…..after taking papers from her nurse went inside … door was closed now and red light became on…! she was standing outside of operation theatre exactly on main door …her heart beat increased with each and every second when it passed… her dress almost wet with blood because a large quantity blood was ozzed from his body….. some blood spots were also on her face…but she didn't pay any attention to her…. her face was suffering from lot of tears…she folded her hands and continuously prayed to god to saving him…. For saving , her love, her life….._

_**After half hour:**_

_Operation was over now rajat shifted to general ward… his parents were also there along with his sister….. at one corner duo was standing…. Vineet was near purvi…after few minutes a nurse came to them and informed he is out of danger now and will got his sense back soon….all took a relief sigh….._

_Inside ward of rajat:_

_He was lying on hospital bed with closed eyes…..again she burst into tears after seeing his condition she blamed herself for these all….. Purvi wiped her tears harshly and sat on the tool which was placed near his bed while her both hands gripped rajat hands she was continuously whispering _

_Dekho meri wajah se kya ho gya…_

_Mai kitni buri ho…._

_Ajj tumhari iss halat ki jimedar sirf mai ho._

_Rajat please ankhe kholo apni….._

_Rajat please….._

_(touching her face)_

_Agar tumhe kuch ho gya toh mai nahi jee paogi…._

_Suddenly she felt a touch on her hand….she looked to him he was getting his sense back….. _

_Rajat whispered "purvi"_

_Purvi: (impatiencely) rajat…. Rajat tum thik ho…? Mai abi doctor ko bulati ho_

_She was about to go when rajat hold her wrist…._

_Rajat: (in weak tone) mere pass betho purvi… tum yaha par rahogi toh mai apne app thik ho jaoga…..(he managed a weak smile on his face)_

_She again sat beside him…_

_Purvi: kyu kiya tumne aisa rajat….. agar tumhe kuch ho jata toh mai kaise jee pati…..(start crying)_

_Rajat: maine kya kiya…..?_

_Purvi: (in tears) abi bhi poch rahe ho kya kiya… tumhe mujhe bachne ki kya zarort thi….. mera accident hone diya hota….. toh tum ajj iss bed par nahi hote…_

_Rajat: toh tum hoti…._

_Purvi: mera chl jata_

_Rajat: aise kaise chl jata… tumhe iss bed par dekh kr meri kya halat hoti socha hai tumne kya….? (with a smile) meri dhadkne toh tumse he chlti hai toh phir dur jane ka sawal he nahi uthta…..wase tum ne aise soch bhi kaise liya ki mai tumse dur chla jaoga… itni jaldi mai tumara picha chodne wala nahi ho… abb kam se kam sat janam toh nibhne padege…_

_Purvi: rajat….tumhe majak suj raha hai_

_Rajat: ha….. magar tu phir bhi roye ja rahi hai… pehle rona band kro…. Tuje malom hai na ki mai tumhari ankho mai ansu nahi dekh sakta….(he trying to wipe her tears purvi stop him)_

_Purvi: tum bs aram kro… bed se hilne ki koi zarort nahi hai…._

_Rajat: ji apka hukam sar ankho par….par pehle mujhe apni ek ashi si smile toh do….._

_She smiled broadly and brought her face near him He moved his_ _finger on her face… both smiled….she placed her head softly on his chest he securely wrapped her in his arms_

_Duo was watching these all from outside_

_Abhijit: daya tu hamesha se yehi chahta tha ki purvi ko aisa he pati mile. Toh deh rajat ko/…_

_Daya: (in tears) ajj rajat ne apni jann daw par laga kar purvi ki jann bachai hai… agar purvi ko kuch ho jata toh mai apne app ko kabi maff nahi kar pata…..(heavy throat) kaisa bhai ho mai jo apni behan ke dukho ki wajah ban gya….osse khushia dene ki bajye dukh de diya….. osse oska pyar dur karne ki koshish ki…_

_Abhijit: (consoled him) daya kuch galat nahi hoga….tum dekhna sab sahi ho jayega…hum rajat se bat karenge…tum dekhna rajat hame maff kar dega_

_Rajvi side:_

_Rajvi was still in same postion…._

_Rajat: purvi mujhe ek bat samj mai nahi ai ki abhijit aur daya sir ko btaya kisne…?_

_Purvi: ha….. yeh bat toh maine onse pochi he nahi….. magar….._

_Rajat: magar kya…?_

_She told him everything what daya said to her…_

_Rajat hold her hand and smiled weakly _

_Rajat: toh tumne kya socha hai_

_Purvi face fall down and became pale_

_Purvi: kuch bhi nahi…._

_Rajat: phir bhi…_

_Purvi: mai bhai ko nahi chod sakti magar tumhe bhi khona nahi chahti… aur agar phir bhi bhai ne compel kiya toh ( before she completed her sentence rajat cut her politely )_

_Rajat: toh apne bhai ko choose krna_

_Purvi gave him a unbelievable look….._

_Purvi: kya kaha tumne…?_

_Rajat: (smiled) daya sir tumhari first priority hone chayiea…_

_Purvi: toh tum nahi chahte ki hum ek ho_

_Rajat: chahta ho…. Magar tumse tumhari khushia cheen kar nahi…._

_Purvi: meri khushi tum dono mai hai rajat…. Agar bhai ja tum se koi ek bhi nahi hoga mere pass toh meri khushia adhuri hai…._

_Someone spoke from backside_

_Aur apni behan ko khusia dilna har bhai ka farz hota hai…._

_Purvi turned and rajat saw duo was standing in middle of door.._

_Purvi: (shockingly) bhai….._

_Rajat: (trying to sit) sir app log ..please ayiea bethyiea_

_Abhijit: (stopped him) rajat lete raho tum ….._

_Daya: (in some guilt tone ) mujhe maff kr do rajat pta nahi maine tumhare sath kitna bura behave kiya aur…(rajat cut him) _

_Rajat: sir please aisa mat boliyea… apne jo kiya sahi kiya tha…. Galti toh meri he thi mujhe apko sach pehle bta dena chayiea tha…. Magar please abb app sorry bol kr mujhe shrminda kr rahe hai…._

_Daya: nahi rajat phir bhi_

_Rajat: jis tarah se apko sab pta chla apka react karna jayaj tha…. Galti apki nahi meri thi sir…._

_Abhijit: rajat mujhe bhi maff kr doh….. _

_Rajat: sir mere dil mai apke liye koi shikyat nahi hai…. App please bar bar sorry bol ke mujhe shrminda mat kijiyea_

_Daya: toh tumne hame maff kr diya_

_Rajat: sir app phir se wahi bat kr rahe hai….. please sir…_

_Purvi: bhai rajat ne bol diya na ki osse apse koi shikyat nahi hai toh phir app aisa bar bar mat karieya…._

_Daya: thik hai meri gudiya. (tease her) wase tu kyu rajat ki taraf se bol rahi hai…._

_Abhijit: abi se rajat ki taraf se…. bhai abi toh engagement bhi nahi hoi aur itni tarafdari…._

_Purvi: woh aise he (blushed) _

_Abhijit: aise he kya ha….._

_Daya: rajat sach mai tum jaisa insan ajj ki dunia mai milna bahut mushkil hai jisne galti toh ki magar phir os galti ko sudhrne ke liye zimedari bhi li…._

_Rajat: pehli nazar mai he mujhe purvi se pyar ho gya tha aur abb purvi mera pyar hai , meri life hai mera sab kuch….._

_Daya: toh shadi krega meri behan se_

_Rajat: ( almost jumped and happily) ha…._

_Abhijit: arre dhere se. pehle ashe se thik ho jao phir jhat mangni aur pat shadi…_

_Rajat parents also came inside….. now they had little chit chat with laughter_

_Ishita: (pov) abb yeh sab toh happy family ki tarah pretend kr rahe hai… tera toh sara plan flop ho gya ishita…. Abb kuch naya soch…._

_**End of this chapter….**_

_**So abb hamre rajvi ke bich koi problems nahi hai magar kya hai ishita ke evil plans…. Kya rajvi bach payege ja phir ho jayege alag…**_

_**Now please read and review…**_

_**Tc all of you…**_


End file.
